Karioke Night
by Vixen7
Summary: In attempts of a song fic I got something a lot better. Can you imagin all of them singing these tunes? Chap2 is out!!! Vote for ur fav
1. Let the games begin

A/N: It would take forever to write a story about how they all got here. So, I'm not even going to go into it. The basic plot is that Snape, Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Trelawny are all in a Karaoke bar. They are all arguing over who would have the guts to put on one of the outfits that the bar stocks and sing. Then they argue over who would get the most applause. Then they start competing. Hermione is first. I'm going to go into all the little things that they'd do while singing. Imagine all this while trying to keep it with the lyrics. It'll be fun.  
  
Raiting: This was rated PG-13 for slight profanity, referance to sexual content, and the fact that it may disturb many by the images seen in their mind's eye. I saw these images quite well, along with many others, and I'm okay. But I gave my friend a nervous twitch. So please, read at your own risk.  
  
"I can't believe she'd actually going to do it!" Ron said amazed.  
  
Snape snorted, "It shows how much that Gryffindor courage does for you."  
  
Harry and Ron glared at him but don't get to say much more before the singer on stage at the moment finished her song and applause echoed through the bar. Trelawny was sitting in the back of the bar looking dreamily at Snape who didn't even know she was there. Just then Hermione came on stage.  
  
Her hair was up in a large bun on her head and covered with a large flowery hat. A white fuzzy scarf was wrapped around her neck and brought out the over application of blue eye shadow and lipstick. She had on a long billowing blue skirt and a white halter-top. Covering the halter-top was an un buttoned blue shirt. A guy's shirt at that. She smiled a wide pearly grin in Ron's direction which made him blush some before walking on her glittery blue high heals to the mic. She seemed a bit nervous at first but took a deep breath and took on a look of pure determination as she looked over the audience. Then she nodded to the DJ.  
  
*Here is comes...* thought Harry. Not knowing exactly what to expect. He had never really heard Hermione sing before...  
  
A loud blaring beat set up the tune and Hermione leaned close to the mic and spoke, "Let's go girls."  
  
As the guitar set up the beat some guys in the audience who recognized the tune started to cheer. Then she started singing:  
  
"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
  
Gonna let it all hang out" here she spread her arms wide and winked. This emitted some hoots from a few guys.  
  
"Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice" she tossed her head some and smiled an evil grin that was so unlike Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna scream and shout" a small music break followed at in which she did a small "Uh" and popped her hip to the side. She just had to smile as the guys went nuts.  
  
"No inhibitions-make no conditions  
  
Get a little outta line" as she held out the last note she took off her hat, swung it over her head and sent it flying into the audience. A lot of guys made a grab for it and Ron made a noise that showed he was disappointed that it didn't land near him.  
  
"I ain't gonna act politically correct" she waggled her finger at everyone.  
  
"I only wanna have a good time" she nodded and smiled that smile again as she held out the note.  
  
"The best thing about being a woman" she leaned forward then back again.  
  
"Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh," she popped her head from side to side as she sang that, "go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts" she pulled on her shirt with each word "-short skirts" she reached behind as she said this and unbuttoned the clasp to her skirt and it fell to the floor to reveal a *very* short blue sequin skirt. This made the crowd go wild. All Ron could do was gap at her.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style" suddenly she kicked the skirt into the audience as well.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction" she fluttered her hands at herself as she leaned forward towards the mic again.  
  
"Color my hair" she brought both hands up to indicate her hair as she rolled her eyes up "-do what I dare" she threw her hands out and got a defiant look on her face.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel" she stroked the mic as she said the last three words making some guys at a table howl.  
  
"Man!" she cocked an eyebrow, "I feel like a woman" A music interlude followed and Ron just spluttered at her. Harry was getting mad. How could he argue that she didn't have guts? She was making him look like a wimp! Snape on the other hand, just smirked and enjoyed the show.  
  
"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town" she bobbed her shoulders up and down.  
  
"We don't need romance-we only wanna dance" she swayed her hips around seductively  
  
"We're gonna let our hair hang down" as she held out the note she took out one long hairpin and her hair tumbled down her back. To the guys utter excitement, at the end of the pin was a piece of a leather whip that she swung around as she sis the same basic movements as before during the chorus. This time though, when she said short skirts she hiked her leg a little which caused the skirt to hike as well. Harry fumed. Ron looked ready to pass out. Snape's smile got wider.  
  
She sang the chorus again. The last time ripping of the guy's shirt and throwing it out into the audience as well. Then she finished it up. "I get totally crazy  
  
Can you feel it" she spread her arms wide and unhooked the scarf from her neck and twined it around her hands as she sang  
  
"Come, come, come on baby"  
  
Then with the next three "oo's" she whipped around the scarf and made the guys go nuts as she strutted towards the mic.  
  
"I feel like a woman!" she finished putting one leg in front of the other, her arms to her side and her shoulders shot back causing her breast to be pushed out more. The scarf that dangled to the floor was slightly blown back by the amounts of whistles, hoots, howls, and general applause she received. Ron had to take some mighty gulps from his glass to calm himself down as Hermione smiled at everyone and winked before strutting off stage, swaying her hips exaggeratedly.  
  
While the DJ made a big comment on her singing another person went up there. About half way through the song Hermione came back to the table with a triumphant grin on her face. "How'd I do?" she said mockingly at Harry.  
  
Harry glared at her. "You aren't the only one who can go onstage and sing like that."  
  
Hermione cocked one elegant eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't know you have such a way with the guys Harry."  
  
To everyone's surprise Snape snorted with laughter and quickly hid behind his drink trying not to choke from his silent laughter. Even the blushing Ron snickered some. Hermione smiled pleasantly and only made Harry fume more. He suddenly shot up, throwing back his chair and strode off back stage blushing heavily. When he was out of sight Hermione could no longer take it, she burst into laughter. Ron soon followed and even Snape chuckled some.  
  
It had taken Hermione two songs to get ready, but Harry was extremely faster. Even with what little remained of the song at hand he was dressed and ready to go and was the next person on stage. He came out in all white. He had on slacks and an open button up shirt. Hermione was quite surprised at how muscley he really was, and not too much hair either. Actually it was perfect. Color started stealing in her cheeks but she refused to blush. She was *not* going to end up like Ron. So, she settled on sitting back and enjoying the sight.  
  
The song started right on him, "Never made it as a wise man" some people started cheering when they heard the song.  
  
"I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'" Hermione's eyes were wide now. Harry had a rich bass that sounded beautiful. It wasn't loud though, as he didn't have much practice singing. But that was okay, for the closer he leaned to the mic, the more he stroked it with his hands, sending shiver of delight to many women in the room, including Hermione. Snape didn't look too happy now.  
  
"Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin" he arched his back a little as he went into the chorus.  
  
"And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I'm always waiting on a different story" his lips started to make more pronounce each word that he sang. Those full lips that began to become white as they stretched to their limit to bring out more sound were sensual.  
  
"This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down" he closed his eyes tight as he sang the two words after "I've" and bobbed his head a bit, causing some cheers from some women in response.  
  
"To the bottom of every bottle  
  
Despite words in my head  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?" his voice got low on one particular note but he hit it perfectly and seductively as he grinned a melting smile. Some of the women started faking fainting sighs. Snape was looking ever more angry and Ron just looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," his head tilted slowly from side to side as he sang each word, "no no" he waggled on long slender finger as he overexagerated to word with his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no"  
  
"It's not like you didn't know that" he brushed the tips of both fingers down the sides of the mic and Hermione's heart jumped.  
  
"I said I love you and I swear I still do" his face took on this overpowering seductive yet hauntingly strained look. A girl across the room screamed out "I love you too baby!" but Harry took no notice.  
  
"It must have been so bad" he shook his head of emphasis.  
  
Cause living with him must have damn near killed you" he smoothly followed into the chorus again and repeated his oh so lovely movements on the next part.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no" A music interlude follow and he hung his head a bit as he closed his eyes. Everyone watched, enthralled by the way he sang. His head smoothly came up enough to sing into the bottom of the mic softly as his fingertips gentle rested on either side of the mic.  
  
"Never made is as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
And this is how you remind me" he beat his head slightly to the music as the chorus picked up. Soon his eyes were shut tight as he gripped the mic and called out the notes at his maximum volume while still holding pitch and everyone fell into the music with him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, are we havin fun yet" that deep note was back that made every girl swoon as he smiled seductively out at everyone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, are we havin fun yet  
  
Yeah, yeah, are we havin fun yet  
  
Yeah, yeah..." His hands dropped from the mic and he shed a polite smile at the burst of applause that was just as loud as Hermione's. He took a little bow and walked off stage.  
  
Just then did Hermione realize that Snape was missing. She looked at Ron, "Where's Snape go?"  
  
Ron just blinked and shrugged. *Fat lot of help he is,* Hermione thought.  
  
Harry came back dress back to normal before the next singer was out. It must be all that Quittage practice that teaches him out to dress so quickly. The look of triumph on Harry's face was one that Hermione would have loved to slap off of his if she still wasn't swooning from the performance. Collecting herself Hermione composed her image so he wouldn't see as he sat down.  
  
"You have a nice voice," she said as nonchalantly as she could while focusing her attention on the stage.  
  
"Thanks," he said the same way, "You too."  
  
The musical interlude started coming on and a lot of the women looked up to see just who would be singing *this* song. But nobody was on stage. Right before the lyrics would start the group found out just where Snape had been.  
  
Snape was wearing black leather pants, a black muscle shirt that showed off some very nice abs, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat lined with rine stones. His hair wasn't greasy in the slightest. In fact, it was light and flowy and looked perfect as Snape slid side ways out onto center stage, took hold of the mic and sang right on cue.  
  
"Talk to me," he smiled a seductive pearly white smile at the stunned audience. "Tell me your name  
  
You blow me off like it's all the same" Hermione was surprised to hear Snape sing in a wonderful tenor. His usual voice would prompt him to be a bass. As she thought this Snape's hips swung from side to side to the two big notes of music.  
  
"You lit a fuse and now I'm tickin' away, like a bomb  
  
Yeah baby" he purred into the mic and broke the spell over the audience. Every woman in the house started cheering and going buts over him. Hermione couldn't say she wasn't enjoying the show as well as the beat of the music worked down into her.  
  
"Talk to me, tell me your sign" he let one hand spread in a wide sweep of the bar and the women started screaming out signs over the ones next to them.  
  
"You're switchin' sides like a Gemini" he held up his hand and flipped it over and back a few times as he sung that part causing for more hoots and hollers.  
  
"You're playin' games and now you're hittin' my heart," he thumped on his chest in time with the music "like a drum" he nodded his head a little and smiled a devilish smile.  
  
"Yeah baby" An extremely unSnapeish seductive smile spread across his face as his eyebrows bounced up and down to the two words. If the bar could get any wilder, it did.  
  
"Well if Lady Luck" he winked "gets on my side" he slapped his hip twice  
  
"We're gonna rock this town alive" he swayed his hips around at that line,  
  
"I'll let her rough me up," he rubbed his knuckles on his chest fast and made a look of yearning pleasure while closing his eyes that cause many cat calls "till she knocks me out" he tossed his head back some and opened his eyes.  
  
"She walks" she shot his arms out "like she talks, "he shot them up with palms facing upwards, "and she talks" he shot them towards his and indicated his mouth, "like she walks" he shot his hands down and smoothly brought them up over his head as the music built up into the chorus.  
  
"(And) she bangs, she bangs" every time he said "bangs" he shot his hips forward and slammed back his fists that were still over his head. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Oh baby" he brought his hands back down to his sides slowly.  
  
"(When) she moves, she moves" he swung his hips around tantalizingly  
  
"I go crazy" he leaned into the mic and popped his head up some  
  
"Cause she looks like a flower" he stretched his arms out past the mic and made out exaggerated curves of a woman with an evil smile, "but she stings like a bee" he balled his hands into fists and jerked them back to his side but he truly seemed to like that part of the woman.  
  
"Like every girl in history" he tilted his head to the side and spread his arms wide on to indicate the whole bar. Women started getting up on tables and waving ten dollar bills at him.  
  
"She bangs, she bangs" he repeated the movement the same as the first time to all the female's delight.  
  
"(I'm) wasted by the way she moves, she moves" he brought his arms down as he bent his knees and swayed his hips largely to the music.  
  
"No one ever looked so fine" he got an almost sincere look on his face, had it not been for the evil smile, as he sliced his hands through the air back and forth, palms down and shook his head.  
  
"She reminds me that" he pointed one hand out to the audience and let it drop, "the woman's got one thing on her mind" and brought the other to tap the side of his head. A small musical interlude in which he shook his hips rapidly before he started singing again. Hermione could help but call out a little "Woo!"  
  
"Talk to me," he got a mock pleading look on his face, "tell me your name" he waved at himself.  
  
"I'm just a link in your daisy chain" he ran his long slender fingers from the middle of his neck and around to the side indicating a necklace.  
  
"Your rap sounds like a diamond map," he fluttered his fingers in front of him "to the stars" and then shot them upwards.  
  
"Yeah baby" he flicked the edge of his hat and arched one smooth eyebrow. One woman could stand it no longer and crawled up on stage and was dancing over to him as a group of others fought over who was getting up there next. Snape managed to use this to his advantage.  
  
"Talk to me," he beckoned her to him with the tips of his fingers on an outstretched hand, "tell me the news" he took her hand and twirled her around to stop beside him.  
  
"You wear me out like a pair of shoes" he slid the top of his right foot up the back of her leg as he held onto her hands and pulled her against him as he set his foot back down  
  
"We'll dance until the band goes home," as he sang this he swayed her down with him and back up again "then you're gone" he twirled her back out.  
  
"Yeah baby" he spread his arms out to her as he purred out the words.  
  
"Well if it looks like love should be a crime" he sang full force into the mic as the woman came around him to brush her hands up his sides.  
  
"(You'd) better lock me up for life" the held his hands in front of him and crossed them while banging them out into the air twice.  
  
"I'll do the time" he nodded "with a smile on my face" he smiled that wide pearly grin again as he traced his hands down behind him on the woman's arms.  
  
"Thinkin'" he taped one long finger on his temple twice again "of her in her leather and lace" he closed his eyes and with his palms face up popped them upwards.  
  
By this time many women had managed to force them selves on stage and he used them as he sang with the chorus but always did the same move to "she bangs" Then came the last of the lyrics, "Well if Lady Luck gets on my side" he wrapped his arms around the necks of the two women closest to him.  
  
"We're gonna rock this town alive" all the women pumped their arms over their heads.  
  
"I'll let her rough me up," he brushed up against some of the women "till she knocks me out" they hung all over him  
  
"She walks like she talks, and she talks like she walks" they all jived to the crescendo in the music then before the chorus again. When the "she bangs" part came even the women did his little move, though all towards him. After the chorus was nothing but some vocal "oh" but he did them well as he danced with the women at his side.  
  
Hermione thought the applauding and hooting would never stop. It went on even after he went of stage. There was no denying that his voice had been perfect and the performance great, and with the added girls, even the guys enjoyed. Coming out of the dressing room Snape had to fight off women. By the time he had sent them all off again he came back to the table and sat down with a smirk.  
  
"Bravery indeed," he said as he smiled evilly and triumphantly at them all. "That was Slytherin ingenuity right there." he laughed low and throaty. Such a contrast to his singing. Harry and Ron just gaped at him and Hermione couldn't wipe the goofy smile off her face.  
  
"Did you roll up some cash?" she mocked him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "A little," then smiled that smile again, "just a down payment though."  
  
Hermione blinked at him in shock for a minute before bursting into laughter. Harry went white and Ron spluttered. Snape just sat back to listen to the next performer. It seemed only Hermione knew a joke when she saw one.  
  
The person singing at the moment had been very nervous and hardly moved other than her mouth to get the notes right. She was a mediocre singer at that. Ron was still contemplating going up there or not when the stage suddenly darkened. The regular lights were dim but blue, flashing lights came on and were sweeping across the stage in a big show. Mist started to creep across the floor and everyone in the bar turned to look what the big deal was about. Who ever was about to sing had bribed the bar to help with special effects. Then the music came. It was one loud beat that no one was really expecting and made a few people jump. The music softened to little music and more the sound of breathing and a heartbeat. As this happened the singer walked out on stage.  
  
Very smoothly he walked across the stage purposely thumping his shoes hard to accompany the beat. He wore white slacks and a white business suit kind of thing over it, but it was unbuttoned and showed a loose, white undershirt beneath. He wore a white top hat that was tilted to the side and covered most of his face from the audience. The entire outfit was trimmed in black. He was completely forties outfit except for his right hand which was covered in a sparkly white glove that was pure Michael Jackson.  
  
About three feet away from the mic the music went from a high note down really low and soft then another burst of music accompanied by the famous "Oh!". When this happened the guy shot one hand into the air and balanced on the tips of his shoes before coming back down and dancing oh so Michael. This guy was good, really good.  
  
A few good moves later that got the crowd cheering again put him in front of the mic. His head came up some to sing. His face was still mostly hidden, but the group knew who he was just then, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"As He Came Into The Window  
  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo" a little "ah!" and he popped his head up to it  
  
"He Came Into Her Apartment" shoot of his hand out to his side and back  
  
"He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet" another little "uh!" and he popped his head to the side  
  
"She Ran Underneath The Table" hands down  
  
"He Could See" head bob "She Was Unable" famous Michael arm movements here  
  
"So She Ran Into The Bedroom" sleeve pop  
  
"She Was Struck Down," gloved hand shot towards the ground "It Was Her Doom"  
  
The crowd was really getting into it as Draco spun around and came back just in time to hit the fast in coming lyrics. " Annie Are You Ok" coat pop  
  
"So, Annie Are You Ok" that sound again  
  
"Are You Ok, Annie  
  
Annie Are You Ok  
  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
  
Are You Ok, Annie  
  
Annie Are You Ok  
  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
  
Are You Ok, Annie  
  
Annie Are You Ok" some famous Michael moves through here  
  
"So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie" he nodded to this as he sang it with that concentrating look on his face.  
  
"Annie Are You Ok" double arm pop  
  
"Will You Tell Us" chest pat "That You're Ok" arms down  
  
"There's A Sign In The Window" mic hold  
  
"That He Struck You-" one fit hit the air "A Crescendo Annie" one hand raised upwards  
  
"He Came Into Your Apartment" pointed to the audience a few times and got a big response for it  
  
"He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet" he threw his head back as he made that little sound again  
  
"Then You Ran Into The Bedroom" feet shift  
  
"You Were Struck Down" open hand brought down quickly to the floor  
  
"It Was Your Doom" he did some smooth moves as he continued through the "Annie" bit and then sang,  
  
" You've Been Hit By" he stomped his foot to the bursts of music and tilted his head to the side with that look on his face  
  
"You've Been Hit By-" one stomp this time  
  
"A Smooth Criminal" he glided his hands palms down through the air from his chest, out to the side and nodded his head some.  
  
A few moves later and he was back to chorus, "So They Came Into The Outway" a jerk twice of his thumb to the side  
  
"It Was Sunday-" nod "What A Black Day" "uh!" was accompanied this time by shooting his gloved hand into the air and back as his feet shuffled  
  
"Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation" a wave at his mouth. Some of the women started to hoot at this as well.  
  
"Sounding Heartbeats-" two pats on his chest "Intimidations" head tilt as he purred out the word. The women loved that one. Then he went back into the general chorus again and repeated the well rehearsed and well loved Michael moves, including a moonwalk that got a big response. Then a little decrescendo in the music followed by.  
  
"Aaow!" he did *the* move and made the girls go wild. He followed up the chorus with calls into the mic as he moved.  
  
"I Don't Know!" he popped his hat down again  
  
"I Don't Know!  
  
"I Don't Know!  
  
I Don't Know!  
  
I Don't Know!  
  
I Don't Know Why Baby!" a few calls for that one  
  
"I Don't Know!  
  
A few spinning moves then "Dad Gone It-Baby!" hand flick  
  
"Dad Gone It-Baby!" other hand flick  
  
"Dad Gone It-Baby!" both hand flick  
  
"Hoo! Hoo!" a toe balance each time.  
  
"Dad Gone It!" spin  
  
"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" a glove hand shot towards the audience and got a lot of cheers for it  
  
"Dad Gone It!" he grabbed the mic at that one  
  
"Aaow!!!" double arm in the air. Then he dance Michael style around the stage to thunderous applause and left it with a moonwalk. The crowd went wild.  
  
Snape smirked. "Slytherin ingenuity," and he had to stifle a chuckle.  
  
Harry and Hermione were having trouble shutting their mouths after gaping at Draco so much. Ron just fumed.  
  
"I'll show you Slytherin ingenuity..." he mumbled and stormed off towards backstage.  
  
Three songs later and Ron still wasn't out there. They were beginning to wonder about him. Harry came up with a theory, "Maybe he can't pick out a song and doesn't know what to wear."  
  
"Sounds reasonable," Hermione agreed. "Maybe we should go help him."  
  
"That would be cheating." Snape cut in, "Besides, he probably just chickened out."  
  
Harry glared at him and Hermione hid her smile behind her drink. Most likely that truly *was* what happened. The fourth singer since Ron left walked off stage and two more girls came up to the mic. They stood there discussing something before they sang. Just then a black girl in *really* tight spandex that showed off her overly large butt came strutting slowly on stage. She was a little behind the other two girls and would end up walking right past their disgusted faces. Then one of the girls spoke up and it echoed into the mic.  
  
"Oh my god  
  
Becky, look at her butt  
  
Its sooooo big" Hermione's mouth dropped open, she hadn't been expecting that. Some people in the bar snickered while others clapped and cheered. Some just snickered, including Harry. Snape just looked intrigued.  
  
"She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends." said the other girl.  
  
"Who understands those rap guys  
  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute"  
  
"I mean her butt  
  
It's just so big" agreed the other girl as music started.  
  
"I can't believe it's so round  
  
It's just out there" said the other. The black girl was about center stage by now as someone else came out on stage. He wore overly large pants, a big shirt with an open metal clad coat on top. He had black sunglasses on and a black cap that was backwards. Besides the metal it was the only thing that wasn't red. This included the guy's hair. He walked quickly over to the girl with a mic in his left hand swinging wildly as he strutted.  
  
"I mean, it's gross" the other girl continued.  
  
"Look, she's just so black" she finished up as the guy smacked the black girl on the butt causing he to squeal in delight. The guy turned back towards the audience and everyone got a good look at him. It was Ron.  
  
"I like big butts" he shot his arm out to the audience while the other held up the mic, "and I can not lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny" he was doing classic spontaneous arm movements to the rap.  
  
"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist" he pinched the girl's waist as she walked towards the other mic and the two commentary girls walked off stage.  
  
"And a round thing" he held his curved hand out in the direction of the girl in front of him and bent back a little as he got a good view "in your face  
  
You get sprung" he came back up and raped his arms some as he continued.  
  
"Wanna pull up tough  
  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed" he punched the air as the black girl made it to the mic and leaned on one foot with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Deep in the jeans she's wearing" he pumped his fingers at the ground  
  
"I'm hooked and I can't stop staring" he shook his head  
  
"Oh, baby I wanna get with ya" he winked  
  
"And take your picture" he held two fingers in the air and pointed them in her direction and waved her towards him. She didn't move, just winked at him  
  
"My homeboys tried to warn me" he leaned back a little  
  
"But that butt you got" he pointed tree times at her butt in rhythm as he raped this  
  
"M-make Me so horney" the girl cooed into her mic.  
  
"Ooh, rump of smooth skin" he shook his body side to side in rhythm  
  
"You say you wanna get in my Benz" he patted his chest a few times  
  
"Well use me use me cuz you ain't that average groupie" he nodded and smiled at her. He wasn't quite making that evil smiled but that was okay. Most everyone was distracted by the pole dancing the girl was doing on the mic as she stuck her butt out to its maximum stick.  
  
"I've seen them dancin'" he held out a hand to indicate the girl and smiled triumphantly at her.  
  
"The hell with romancin'" he waved a hand in the air and made a dismissive look on his face  
  
"She's Sweat," the girl wiped the back of her hand across her forehead "Wet," she ran it down the length of her body and shook her hair "got it goin like a turbo vette" she made a few quick hip movements from side to side and everyone watched as the spandex could no longer hold it still. But none of the guys were complaining.  
  
"I'm tired of magazines" he took a sort of annoyed face  
  
"Saying flat butts" he smacked his butt "are the thing"  
  
"Take the average black man and ask him that" he shook an open hand, palm up at the audience and some people called out.  
  
"She gotta pack much back" he smiled and nodded and jerked a thump to the girls butt  
  
"So Fellas" a little break in which every guy called out "Yeah!" "Fellas" again, "Yeah!"  
  
"Has your girlfriend got the butt?" they all screamed out "Hell yeah!"  
  
"Well shake it," the girl did "shake it," much to the spandex's dismay "shake it," much to the guys pleasure "shake it," how much longer could the poor spandex hold out? "shake that healthy butt" Some of the women in the audience had gotten up on tables and were shaking their own butts around. Some even called out "Like this one baby?!"  
  
"Baby got back" Ron smiled and nodded and the girls just went on.  
  
A little interlude followed and a mix by the DJ was helped out by the original singer's voice being mixed while saying "LA face with Oakland booty"  
  
"I like 'em round and big" big shoot out of the girls butt  
  
"And when I'm throwin a gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm actin like an animal" he popped both of his eyebrows up and down twice as the girl pawed at the audience like a tiger and made a fair "rar" sound.  
  
"Now here's my scandal" famous rap arm movement in front of him  
  
"I wanna get you home" he pointed at her three times in beat and she smiled seductively at him,  
  
"And UH," his free hand balled up into a fist as he pumped his arm backwards and thrust his hips forwards "double up UH UH" twice this time. The girls really started screaming  
  
"I ain't talkin bout playboy" he wagged a finger  
  
"Cuz silicone parts" he smacked his chest "were made for toys" he managed that evil smiled for which he had been striving for  
  
"I wannem real thick and juicy" he squeezed the air  
  
"So find that juicy double  
  
Mixalot's in trouble  
  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble" famous rap movements through here  
  
"So I'm lookin' at rock videos" he leaned back some and waved his hand around in front of him  
  
"Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes" he held his fist in the air and banged on the thin air in front of him on every word  
  
"You can have them bimbos" he threw is arm out to the audience and the guys called out how they didn't want.  
  
"I'll keep my women like Flo Jo" he patted his chest  
  
"A word to the thick soul sistas" he grinned at the girl  
  
"I wanna get with ya  
  
I won't cus or hit ya" he shook his head  
  
"But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --" right here the girl breathed heavily with a little strain in it to indicate a lot of things. Everyone cheered  
  
"Til the break of dawn" he nodded his head to every word with an even better evil smile  
  
"Baby Got it goin on" the girl danced harder. That poor mic stand.  
  
"A lot of pimps won't like this song" he waggled a finger at the audience and the guys protested again  
  
"Cuz them punks lie to hit it" he punched the air "and quit it" threw an invisible object to the ground  
  
"But I'd rather stay and play" he nodded  
  
"Cuz I'm long" he slowly pushed his hips forward and up "and I'm strong" pulling back he did it again  
  
"And I'm down" and open hand shot at the ground a couple of times "to get the friction on"  
  
"So ladies" here every woman in the housed went "Yeah!" "Ladies" again, "Yeah!"  
  
"Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes?" a really big "Yeah!"  
  
"Then turn around" he twirled his index finger  
  
"Stick it out" too bad all the women already were. The few who weren't were following the instructions though, very happily at that.  
  
"Even white boys got to shout" he nodded at the irony  
  
"Baby got back" he raped out with his hands as well  
  
Again the little DJ mix along with another, more drawn out "Baby got back"  
  
"Yeah baby" he beckoned the girl again with two fingers and this time she slowly danced towards him as he rapped on  
  
"When it comes to females" he nodded with an all knowing look  
  
"Cosmo ain't got nothin" he sliced a hand through the air for emphasis "to do with my selection" he patted his chest again  
  
"36-24-36" he laughed a few sharp laughs after that and added  
  
"Only if she's 5'3" Then a short DJ mix before the rap picked up again.  
  
"So your girlfriend throws a Honda" he wrapped an arm around the girl that was now by his side  
  
"Playin workout tapes by Fonda" she shook her head  
  
"But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back" he smacked her butt "of her Honda  
  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun" the last two words he pushed his hips forward and back and the girl went right along with him  
  
"You can do side bends or sit-ups," he pinched her side again as she wrapped her arms around his neck "but please don't lose that butt" he didn't managed to do anything for she slammed up against him. He wasn't really phased in singing though his face was quickly catching up in color to his outfit  
  
"Some brothers wanna play that hard role" he looked disgusted as the girl looked exaggeratedly sad  
  
"And tell you that the butt ain't gold" he put on a mockingly surprised look on  
  
"So they toss it" jerk of his head "and leave it"  
  
"And I pull up quick to retrieve it" he pulled her closer to him with the arm that was wrapped around her  
  
"So Cosmo says you're fat" he looked her up and down  
  
"Well I ain't down with that" he shook his head  
  
"Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin" shot kicked one leg out but instead of bringing it back, she wrapped it around one of his legs. He proceeded into blushing more, still, he wasn't phased  
  
"And I'm thinkin bout stickin" he pushed up against her, determined not to let her get to him. The crowd was loving the show  
  
"To the beanpole dames in the magazines" he cocked an eyebrow  
  
"You ain't it miss thing" he shook his head  
  
"Give me a sista I can't resist her" he leaned close to her as he sang this  
  
"Red beans and rice did miss her" he grinned widely at her and the tossed her head back to avoid laughing in the mic  
  
"Some knucklehead tried to dis" he looked mad as her sang that at her and the guys called out how they didn't appreciate that "knucklehead" along with a few other choice words  
  
"Cuz his girls were on my list" he pulled her closer again  
  
"He had game but he chose to hit 'em" she tossed her head and looked indignant  
  
"And I pulled up quick to get with 'em" he this time he beat her to the hip thrust. But she only smiled wider  
  
"So ladies if the butt is round" one last chance for him, he grabbed her butt and her eyes shot open wide  
  
"And you wanna triple X throw down" he cocked an eyebrow at her in a way that said "Whacha gonna do about it?"  
  
"Dial 1-900-MIXALOT" he nodded "and kick them nasty thoughts" he grinned as seductively as he could  
  
"Baby got back" he finished about four inches from her face. Unfortunately for him, he didn't win this round. She leaned over the little space between them and planted a kiss on him. Not long, but not a peck either. Ron did turn as red as his clothing then and didn't seem to notice at all the thunderous applause that proceeded him.  
  
The girl unhooked herself from him, switched of his mic since he was unable to do so himself, and linked arms with his. She then half dragged him of the stage, for the most he could do was gawk at her and blush terribly.  
  
Hermione finally shut her mouth that she didn't know had dropped open and looked over at Harry. Harry was still staring open mouthed at the spot in which Ron and the girl had disappeared and didn't look like he was moving from that spot soon. Hermione decided to try to snap him out of it. "Ron was... Good." she managed.  
  
"I can't believe he did that..." Harry slowly started shaking his head, but his eyes never moved.  
  
Snape started a deep throated chuckle and said sarcastically "And I thought Slytherins were known for their capabilities of revenge." he laughed a little more at this and it finally broke Harry out of his spell. He sat up and looked at the two of them, a little pale, and then took a drink. He would sip it, then set it down, then sip and set it down. This continued for a while until he looked almost back to normal. Then his eyes got wide again and he lost a little color as he stared past Hermione. She turned around to look.  
  
It was the middle of the second song that had come on after Ron when he had finally come back out of the dressing room. He brought with him the reason for his delay. It was the girl he had danced with on stage, and she had her arm wrapped around his waist. To everyone's surprise Ron was no longer blushing and had his arm around her waist too. The girl was dressed much more conservative now and her butt looked relatively normal. As Ron reached the table he pulled up another chair for her so she could sit as close to him as possible. It wasn't necessary really, for once he sat down she jumped in his lap. Ron took a few quick breaths so he wouldn't blush and just smiled up at her as if nothing was wrong. Then he looked at all the stunned and surprised faces staring at him  
  
"Everyone," he said. "This is Denise."  
  
Denise smiled and waved at everyone. Hermione made a failed attempt at a smile, well at least she tried. Snape made a barely noticeable nod in her direction and Harry just stared at her. Ron took liberty of names, pointing out each person as he said first and last name.  
  
Her eyes went wide when he was done and whispered something in his ear. "The very ones." he replied and everyone else at the table looked confused.  
  
"She was just askin' about you and Snape." he said to Harry. Everyone looked even more confused and Denise stifled a giggle. "She's a witch." he explained. "From America actually but she's visiting her muggle Uncle here. He owns the bar."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding and forced a bigger smile on her face for Denise. Denise herself looked thrilled.  
  
"I usually don't get to meet many of my kind when I'm visiting my Uncle. Ya know?" she said. Yup, definitely American. Hermione nodded politely.  
  
Snape looked at Ron with a suspicious look. "Just, pray tell, how did you find out she was a witch?"  
  
Ron blushed at this one and Denise giggled. "I caught his using magic while he was trying to get dressed quick." she said and Ron had to turn away from the look Snape gave him. Denise, trying to ease tension, continued. "So, being so excited about meeting a wizard, I helped him set a show for his performance. I hear you four are in a kind of competition?"  
  
Harry finally found his voice. "It was more of an argument at first." he jerked a thumb at Hermione, "She started the competition."  
  
"Only because I had the guts to go up there and you didn't!" she retorted and looked back at Denise to add, "And he said I would never have the guts."  
  
She giggled at this. "I saw your performance. It was really good. I love your voice!"  
  
Hermione beamed. "Thanks!"  
  
Ron looked a bit confused about something and looked as if he finally pulled up the guts to ask. "You don't usually help with the show set up right?" he looked up and asked her. She nodded. "The what about...that guy...that sang the Michael Jackson song?"  
  
"Oh! Him?" he said and laughed a little. Everyone was attentive to hear this. "He's a regular here. Plus, he donated most of the outfits used to it's kind of a thanks to him to help him out in affects." she said knowingly. Well, that was unexpected.  
  
Ron struggled to keep his jaw from dropping at this and Hermione tried to not looked shocked. Harry hid behind his drink and Snape silently chuckled. Thankfully for the group, Denise didn't notice.  
  
Just then the next singer came out on stage and as the group turned to look, shock was a prominent on every face except Denise, who wasn't sure just who was up there. Snape, mixed with shock, had a look of horror on his face.  
  
Trelawny walked out on stage in an outfit made to look sexy, but wasn't working for her. It was a tight, pink, jeweled skirt and a connected shirt that looped around the neck and showed much of her back. Harry felt queasy as he saw much more of his teacher than he had ever wanted to before. Her glasses still made her eyes look huge and it made a bigger contrast for her outfit. She looked completely unsteady on her three inch pumps as she slowly and wobbly made her way to the mic.  
  
"Oh God," Snape murmured and everyone had to agree with the horror of the tone in that statement.  
  
Trelawny nodded at the DJ and the music began. It was soft and sounded like a soft guitar. She did a little off key "oo"s during the beginning and as the music picked up and the background chorus sang "shoo- doops" Trelawny was struggling with keeping pitch and moving with the notes. Bad part was, she only had one word "oo". Then the lyrics started and she cracked the first note as she sang:  
  
"We were as one, babe" the song was way to high for her  
  
"For a moment in time" crack  
  
"And it seemed everlasting  
  
That you would always be mine" other than a nervous twitch here and there Trelawny refused to move from her position of standing completely straight. Most likely, if she attempted movement she would fall over.  
  
"Now you want to be free" crack  
  
"So I'll let you fly" waaaay off pitch  
  
"'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
  
Our love will never die" slip on the words  
  
"No" too low.  
  
"You'll always be a part of me" was it just the groups of imagination or was she staring right at Snape?  
  
"I'm part of you indefinitely" crack. Really you can't see the audience because of the lights, but she was looking right at him.  
  
"Boy, don't you know you can't escape me" A spell maybe?  
  
"Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" she took the mic off the stand. This might get bad.  
  
"And we'll linger on" she flipped it to receive and took out the chord it was attached to. "Uncle's gonna get mad at that." Denise mumbled.  
  
"Time can't erase a feeling this strong" she walked towards the steps at the edge of the stage that lead right to the audience. What was she doing?  
  
"No way you're never gonna shake me" wobble on the high heals  
  
"Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" she was at the steps.  
  
During the music interlude she made it down to the second step while holding the railing in a death grip. The she had to sing while struggling down them once again.  
  
"I ain't gonna cry, no" crack  
  
"And I won't beg you to stay" she slipped some and her breath came out in a huff as she tried to get back her balance.  
  
"If you're determined to leave boy" a little off from the music  
  
"I will not stand in your way" the last note did not make the high pitch it needed, but at least it got her back on track with the music.  
  
"But inevitably, you'll be back again" she was only getting more sharp  
  
"'Cause you know in your heart, babe" off the steps finally  
  
"Our love will never end  
  
No"  
  
As she sang the chorus she walked right at Snape. He saw it coming and was about to get up and run but was hit with a holding spell by Hermione. She had a look on her face that showed she was enjoying this far too much. Ron cast another holding spell for good measure and Snape shot them all evil looks. *Really* evil. Though they flinched, they made no attempt to release him. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a silencing charm from Harry. Denise giggled.  
  
"You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely" Trelawny sang on as she approached the table where all this was going on.  
  
"Boy, don't you know you can't escape me" soon the tables that kept her at a distance were diminishing as she came closer to theirs.  
  
"Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" With each wobbly step she took towards them Snape grew more furious with the group who tried not to snicker.  
  
"And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong" when Snape finally risked a look up at her, he just got scared.  
  
"No way you're never gonna shake me" worry worked into his eyes  
  
"Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" his eyes were wide and pleading with the group that held him at bay. They almost felt sorry for him, but the made sure he stayed there.  
  
"I know that you'll be back, boy" really sharp  
  
"When your days and your nights get a little bit colder" she was right up to him now and singing in his face.  
  
"I know that you'll be right back, baby" she smiled as she saw no resistance and seemed to overlook the utter fear in his eyes  
  
"Oh baby, believe me  
  
It's only a matter of time" really sharp. She sat down in his lap and blared out the next suspended note in him face  
  
"Time" it cracked a total of three times.  
  
"You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely" she wiggles in his lap  
  
"Boy, don't you know you can't escape me" she buried her hand in his hair.  
  
"Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" she leaned close to him  
  
"And we'll linger on" the group was barely containing their laughter at this point  
  
"Time can't erase a feeling this strong" as she shook her head his eyes began to flash from every form of anger to every form of rear simultaneously. It was quite a sight.  
  
"No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" The chorus picked up again and Trelwany blared some bad notes as she tried to imitate the high notes. It wasn't quite working.  
  
"You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely" the background singers sang.  
  
"Boy, don't you know you can't escape me" A lady started to stomp up to the table.  
  
"Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on" Once arriving at the table the group saw it was the first woman on stage that had danced with Snape. She took hold of Trelawny's arm and yanked her out of Snape's lap.  
  
"Time can't erase a feeling this strong" Trelawny may have been cut off but the music hadn't. They exchanged some profanities as the mic hit the ground and made a deafening thump in the speakers. Harry quickly bent down to turn it off.  
  
"No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby" the song finished out with the Snape fan and Trelawny in a cat fight that was getting pretty gruesome. The bouncers came and carried them off to thunderous applause. The singing might not have been great, but the show was wonderful.  
  
As the fighters were being carried off the group finally burst into laughter. That had been a great show. Snape lost his fear and just looked enraged again. They others wondered what they were going to do when the spells finally wore off. Now *that* was a good question.  
  
AN- Whew! I'm finally done! That took a while. I decided not to go on. I have other stories to write and limited time. I just couldn't stop writing on this one until I have all my insane ideas covered though. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^.^ 


	2. Heated competition

A/N: So, I did it. I wrote another chapter. To beat all I added in another part I meant to add in the first but forgot to. After that, the 2nd battle begins. I hope you enjoy this, and if anyone wants to know what song these people are singing go ahead and ask. One inparticular just suddenly appeared on my Kazaa and I liked it, so I used it. Never heard of it before either. So I understand if you're bit lost, I have a BIG variety of music to my name. Anywho, on with the show!  
  
***  
  
A commotion in the corner caught the group's attention. Two girls were pushing a very nervous looking girl into the back dressing room. Many people turned to look, much to the nervous one's dismay. Everyone in the bar was still hyped up from the catfight and was ready to see another. No such thing happened, the girl was just shoved reluctantly into the back by the other two's prodding.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Hermione asked, mostly to herself.  
  
"We see it all the time here," answered Denise and called her attention. "One person doesn't want to sing and her friends do, so they push the other into going up there." she waved a hand at the spot where the three girls had disappeared. "That's probably what was happening."  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully as the DJ set up the next tune. Everyone kept a cautious eye on Snape; he was simply seething with anger and glaring at them all. They would all have to run when he broke the spells holding him there.  
  
Everyone assumed it was because they were chatting and not paying attention, the group just thought it was because they were watching Snape, but a singer appeared on stage without anyone noticing her walk out. As the group looked closer at the woman standing a little in the shadows of the stage and right in the center they were all shocked. The tight bun, the black robes, the red emblem on them, and the tell tale glasses all spelled out Professor McGonagall. She seemed a bit nervous and confused as to why she was up there, and then the music started. Hermione supposed it was because the girl pushed back stage had chickened out and since someone else was already on stage, she had an excuse.  
  
Not wanting to loose her cover, McGonagall had no choice but to go up to the mic and send pleading glances at the DJ. Rolling his eyes as McGonagall hummed as best she could in tune to the music, the DJ switched on the overhead lyrics TV (which Draco helped pay for by the way). Following the music it almost seemed odd that she knew the tune well enough to sing it, even if she had to have the words.  
  
Softly, McGonagall began to sing, "Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain" she had a rich, low alto that was perfect for the song. "Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away" as she hit that low note she seemed to be building more confidence and straightened up more as she continued on.  
  
"I need your arms to hold me now" she was starting to get in the feel and show it on her face.  
  
"The nights are so unkind" that look on her face was so heart breaking!  
  
"Bring back those nights when I held you beside me" she took a deep breath and soared right into the chorus,  
  
" Un-break my heart" she lifted up an arm in emphasis,  
  
"Say you'll love me again" that look on her face spoke volumes. Even Hermione had to admit she had never seen McGonagall look anything much more than stern.  
  
"Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door" she sliced her hand through the air and leaned into the mic a bit,  
  
"And walked outta my life" she patted her chest lightly with the tips of her fingers  
  
"Un-cry these tears" she closed her eyes, only opening them in time to catch the next words  
  
"I cried so many nights" the way she looked and sang was getting the entire audience in thrall  
  
"Un-break my heart  
  
My heart" she lightly griped the mic with both hands and tilted her head with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Take back that sad word good-bye" she held up a clenched fist in the air and put on a face of desperate yet fierce anguish,  
  
"Bring back the joy to my life" her hand dropped to the side again in a defeated way,  
  
"Don't leave me here with these tears" she lightly touched her cheek  
  
"Come and kiss this pain away" her hand came back to rest on the mic again.  
  
"I can't forget" she shook her head slowly, "the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind" that oh so sad and passionate look again.  
  
"And life is so cruel without you here beside me" she laid a hand lightly on her chest again and then rose it back up in the air as she went into the chorus before bringing it back to the mic as she finished it in a high rage coo. As a music interlude followed she hummed some more in a melodic, yet sorrowful way.  
  
"Don't leave me in all this pain" she shook her head  
  
"Don't leave me out in the rain" she looked over the audience with pleading eyes.  
  
"Bring" she put a lot of emphasis on that word "back the nights when I held you beside me" she nearly begged by the way she looked, to the point Harry had to remind himself it was a song. She then followed into a strong chorus moving on into,  
  
"Un-break my heart" she even closed her eyes for this and put both hands over her heart  
  
"Come back" opening her eyes and shooting her arms out she looked pleadingly at some invisible source for all her sadness "and say you love me"  
  
"Un-break my heart" she brought her hands up, bent by the elbow, and held up her fists as if grasping onto her last threads of hope,  
  
"Sweet darlin'" she belted out into the mic.  
  
"Without you I just can't go on" she stretched each word out and gave them a lot of emphasis and then held onto the last note and did some vocals with it, eyes shut and face full of desperation.  
  
"Can't go" a small pause as she put her hands back down to her sides, "on" she did some vocals with that note as well as she sent one last look to the audience before ending with a loud "Woo!" while throwing her hands up in the air. As the back ground singers finished out the song McGonagall took a slight bow and began to walk off stage. The DJ finally remembered to turn off the music since it was over, that broke the spell. Thunderous applause broke out over the bar for the performance. Everyone in the group, excluding Snape, gave a standing ovation along with everyone else. Harry was shocked, Ron was simply speechless, and Denise and Hermione were near tears. Snape was thourally impressed but couldn't quite show it in his current position, which was all well to him for after that performance his anger had slackened a little. After a while applause died down and some people were heard blowing their noses or sniffling a little while denying that they were crying at all.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes in time to see another person walk on stage with a look on his face that said he knew he wasn't any match for the last performance. Well, at least he had the guts to go. Soon, McGonagall was walking towards their table and Ron - despite his earlier thoughts - was once again in fear of what McGonagall might do to them if she caught them her when they were supposed to be safely tucked in at Hogwarts. Denise just looked confused as Ron slunk down in his seat some. Once upon them she understood, the Professor had that displeased look on her face, eyes boring holes in your skull, fierce look, and pursed lips. Hermione, being the Queen of Butter-up jobs, since she *was* the teachers pet, decided to lighten McGonagall's mood.  
  
With bright eyes and a big, innocent smile, Hermione said excitedly, "Professor! You sang so beautifully! Why didn't you ever tell anyone what a professional singer you are as well? I sure didn't know." That last bit was accompanied by a try-to-hide-disappointment look that worked like a charm.  
  
"I thank you for the compliment," McGonagall smiled at her, "But I am a far better teacher than I am a singer." she finished modestly.  
  
"I think you excel greatly in both though." Hermione countered in all innocence.  
  
Harry and Ron fought the urge to roll their eyes. Snape didn't though, and made sure it was over exaggerated as well, considering it was the only thing he *could* move. McGonagall noticed this and quickly, and discreetly, counter acted the spells on him. "Well, Professor Snape?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Taking these students out of Hogwart and to a muggle bar that is filling up with such drunks at this time of night!"  
  
Denise blinked and wondered what was going on but kept her mouth shut vowing to get the whole story from Ron later.  
  
Sticking his nose in the air and putting on his best smug look Snape replied, "(Something that goes along with the story line before they all ended up in the bar. But like I said, I'm not going into that. So, you just have imagine some snide comment and then McGonagall argues and the rest of the group gets pulled into the conversation and Denise gets really confused. In the end, nothing is really resolved. So, now let's move on.)"  
  
McGonagall hmphed at the final statement and took a sip from her drink. (It was a long argument, obviously it was with Snape! So, in the process she had gotten a drink and took the chair Denise never sat in.)  
  
A big man in near business clothes came hurrying up to the table just then. Denise smiled widely and he smiled back. "It's my Uncle," she explained to the table.  
  
"There you are!" he said to Denise as he approached the table. Taking a glance around he raised his eyebrows and commented, "All my best singers tonight at one table, what a coincidence!" he chuckled some. All of them beamed at the compliment. Except Snape, he just looked happily smug.  
  
"It was a contest between them all." Denise told her Uncle matter-of- factly. This made McGonagall a bit confused, but she didn't comment.  
  
"Is that so?" her Uncle said excitedly and smiled widely at them. "So who won?"  
  
Everyone was perplexed at that question. "You know," started Harry, "That's a really good question."  
  
"Splendid!" cried the Uncle. Everyone looked confused but Denise just got an "oh, no" look on her face.  
  
"It would be great for business..." the uncle said mostly to himself as he had an "I have the perfect idea" look on his face.  
  
"What?" spoke up Ron.  
  
"Well!" the Uncle seemed glad to share the revelation, "You could all come back next Saturday and sing again. I'll make an announcement to the bar and then everyone can vote to see who wins!" the Uncle looked nearly ready to jump up and down with joy.  
  
Snape looked ready to protest but McGonagall knew a payback when she saw one. "We'd be glad to." she said cheerily. She smiled at Snape who glared back only for an instant before putting on a "whatever" face and leaning back in his chair.  
  
Before the Uncle could make and more happy comments, none other than Draco himself came running up to him. "Hey Burny! I have this idea that-" but he cut himself short as he got up to the table enough to see everybody there. "What are you doing here?" he tried to save himself with a venomous growl at Harry.  
  
Harry just shrugged and relaxed with his arms crossed and replied, "I could ask the same."  
  
Draco wasn't too happy with that answer but the Uncle (obviously named Burny) seemed over joyed and spoke first. "Great! You all know each other! He can come next Saturday as well." he put an arm around a very confused Draco. Obviously Uncle Burny hadn't seen the resentment his best customer (besides Drunk Billy) had towards these people.  
  
After all was explained Draco asked, "I can still have support from the bar for effects right?"  
  
"Sure!" answered Uncle Burny.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair," pouted Ron.  
  
"Don't worry," cooed Denise, "You have me to help you."  
  
This left Draco looking conceited, Ron smiling goofily, Harry looking thoughtful, Hermione looking like she had the perfect plan, Snape looking amused, and McGonagall looking as professional as always. Trelawny wasn't even mentioned, which made Uncle Berny all the more happy.  
  
Back at school everyone made plans to performance coming up. Ron was barely seen and Denise had many trips over to Hogwarts, which her Uncle made possible and Dumbledore was happy to let her come. Hermione looked like she had something up her sleeve and Harry was determined to find out. What he came up with was that Hermione had recruited some help to sing with her. Harry tried to tell her that was against the rules but Hermione had thought ahead by sending an owl straight to Uncle Berny (everyone ended up calling him that and Snape was found with a few slips to say it as well) to ask him. It was perfectly legal and Harry was left with no choice but to resign. To everyone's surprise Draco had gone up to Cho and asked if he could talk to her. She was very secretive as to what they had talked about and would tell no one. This also made Harry suspicious. But don't worry, he was busy working on his own plan that he should have known was causing suspicions of their own with how much Dean, Sean, and Neville were helping him. McGonagall had nothing to hide other than the song she chose to sing. Everyone knew that with the type of crowd in that bar it was either sex appeal or a very good voice to get you to win. McGonagall was flourishing in the latter part, so she had no worries. Snape on the other hand had his own secrets for sex appeal. As they were all leaving the bar that night the fan that had fought Trelawny had come up and told him she knew of the contest and could help him out. Slipping him her address (which he made great use of *cough cough* ;-) ) he had owled her (which was sent on to the muggle mail system) and all was worked out.  
  
A week and a half later, it was show time.  
  
"So who are we waiting for?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Snape," she said mostly in her own little world.  
  
Trying to take this to his advantage Harry asked again, "So why are Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny here?"  
  
Hermione was leaning against a wall back stage and Harry was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, he supposed that's why no one else was sitting. Everyone else was simply wandering around or going into a dressing room for two minutes and come back out without a thing changed. Hermione slowly looked back at Harry and said smoothly, "Why are Dean, Semus, and Neville here?"  
  
"They helped me," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"I know that feeling," said Hermione and gave a meaningful glance at Ginny, since she was nearest to her line of view.  
  
Sighing, Harry said, "I'll tell you if you tell me." Hermione raised one eyebrow slightly, it reminded Harry of Snape, so he quickly shook off that mental image and plowed on. "I couldn't use wizard props and I knew the Dursleys wouldn't send me any muggle ones. So Dean and Seamus were able to get some money and certain items from their parents for the show. If we ran into trouble for bringing some in then Neville's grandmother would step in and help. We only had to do that once though..." he trailed off and Hermione was about to ask but thought better of it. "Well?" Harry prodded her as she kept silent.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see." she said lightly and walked off to go talk to her group.  
  
Harry glared after her as Cho just turned the corner. He brightened up a great deal and said "Hey Cho!"  
  
"Hey Harry!" she answered and came to sit in the chair opposite him.  
  
"So...uh..." Harry was afraid to just flat out ask Cho his question, but he really wanted to know.  
  
"You want to know why I'm singing with Draco." Cho said lightly.  
  
Guiltily, Harry nodded. "Well," she began, "He said he needed a female to help him with his duet. He said he couldn't get a Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs were useless," she kept her face neutral through this, "And he said I sang better than any of the Slytherins girls could." she smiled widely at this, "He really can be quite the charmer."  
  
"How would he know you can sing?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
Cho blushed slightly and tried not to duck her head, a bad habit of hers, "He's heard me sing before without me knowing it..." she trailed off.  
  
"Cho!" was heard from across the room and she looked greatly relieved.  
  
"We have to go rehearse before the show. Bye Harry! Good luck!" she called as she sauntered off to Draco.  
  
Harry shook his head in astonishment. After all those years with a crush on Cho, he had come to terms that someone else would probably end up with her than him. But Draco? He sure hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
Snape arrived soon, leading a group of about ten twenty year old women behind him to his dressing room. Like Hermione, he wouldn't answer any questions. Cho refused to talk to anyone about Draco anymore, but everyone figured Harry was all for talking about his song. This made him mad, so he stopped talking pretty much all together. McGonagall didn't sink to the other's level though, she would tell anyone who asked what song she was going to sing and by who. The song-to-be-sung ended up confusing Harry considering the song she had sang last time. Later he found Hermione and questioned her.  
  
"Tony sings a lot lower, wouldn't this song almost be too high for McGonagall?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah," Hermione replied as everyone gathered around Uncle Berny who had just walked in. "The last song was high for Tony, and this song is relatively low, it should be fine."  
  
"Hello everyone!" Uncle Berny beamed at everyone, "The contest should start in about half an hour, who will go first?"  
  
That started it. There was a big argument over who would, and should go first and last. McGonagall rolled her eyes at most of it and offered to go first, but still they all argued. Snape offered alphabetical order, but everyone said that was because he wanted to go last. Finally Denise offered to put everyone's name in a hat and have their names drawn. This was done, and ended up in the order Draco, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Snape, and Harry. Draco wasn't too happy and crossed his arms and scowled at Harry. Harry, in turn, glared back mainly because he didn't want to be last. It was too late now though.  
  
"So, there will be five minutes in between each performance." Uncle Berny explained to all, "Afterwards I take you all back out on stage again, give you a number, and then the audience will tally up who they liked best." he smiled widely and clapped his hands together. Everyone just nodded and went to their respective places to wait for show time.  
  
"Five minutes!" Berny called later. Everyone had their own dressing/rehearsal rooms and were in them. A big camera was placed up above the stage to give live feed to the rooms which all had TVs. Everyone watched as Draco's props were set up.  
  
A shiny silver backdrop was placed over the hardwood wall and reflected the bright stage lights to give a glimmering effect. Strobes were placed on either side of the stage with remotes to them so that they would go off at just the right time. The mics were taken off stage since Draco had a while to plan ahead and had gotten headset mics for him and Cho. There was a massive audience that murmured into the mics placed around the room and echoed through the speakers. Every chair was filled and fold out chairs were brought in to compensate for the amount of people. Even then some were standing, but they didn't seem to mind much, either they were excited or had a better view.  
  
Soon the lights dimmed to leave bright, white streaks of light going in slow patterns from right to left, all different from another. The crowd slowly quieted as everyone watched, excited for a good show. A strange, fluttering beat sounded and ended in a "ting" sound that echoed around. The strobes flashed to that same opening beat as Cho entered from the right and Draco from the left. Being so near the strobe lights, it caused strange shadows to appear and add to the odd music. Only glimpses of silver gave away what they were wearing through the strobes. Again with the fluttering beat as the two slowly walked out on stage. What sounded almost like someone blowing into a microphone backgrounded a strange sound going to it's own strange melody. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the same time Snape did, though they were in separate rooms. Catching everyone's attention was the soft sound that crescendoed into an all out scream made by Draco. Then with a loud beat the duet stopped a little off set of center stage and jumped to face the audience. To the music, the two ended up dancing sideways to each other and passed to end up in the others place. All this was done in those classic Michael and Janet Jackson moves followed up by Draco screaming again with it being ended by a "Woo!" from Cho.  
  
Everyone had full attention on the show now.  
  
Now that the lights were blasting everyone could get a good view of the outfits. Cho had on silver short shorts that glimmered in tiny sparkles all over when the smallest amount of light hit them. They clung to her like a second skin. Harry had no idea what they were made out of but was sure that all the guys loved it, because he sure did. She had on a silver haulter top that matched with a cut out, upside down "V" right below her breasts. The way everything blended together it almost looked like it was one outfit. A diamond choker glittered around her neck as her hair flowed around her face in a feather cut. Small diamond shone all along her hair as well in no particular order, but seemed to hold it in some sort of orderly position. Long diamond earrings that started wide at the top and tapered down to one tiny one at the end glimmered away to the music. She had on silver lipstick and eye shadow and something that made her eyelashes sparkle along with the rest of her. Every bit of exposed skin had a shiny gleam to it, even across her well tuned abs - must be all that Quidditch.  
  
Draco had on silver slacks that had strips of the material Cho wore in strange patters all over them. A small, silver vest had the same designs made out of the same material on it. There was no shirt underneath, only fine, white abs - it had to be the Quidditch. His hair wasn't brushed straight and parted as usual, but was light and bounced all over the place as he danced around. In honor of the song he wore one sparkly glove that shone brightly in the lights. Both had on silver dance shoes that were streaked in glitter.  
  
Another scream from Draco and a few high-pitched glutterals from both, and then they were into the song.  
  
"Tired of injustice" Draco slid forward as he sang the opening line  
  
"Tired of the scheme" he shot his left arm down in emphasis  
  
"Life is disgustin'" he was really getting into the music  
  
"So what does it mean, Debbie" head throw  
  
"You kick to me down" foot shuffle  
  
"I got to get up" a short toe balance as Cho came up behind him and began to circle him like a shark  
  
"As jacked as it sounds" a little shoulder movement  
  
"The whole system sucks, Debbie" he began to back up then as there was a thrumming break of music.  
  
Then it was Cho's turn, "Peek in the shadow" she had had her back turned to the audience but spun around right before her first note.  
  
"Come into the light" she held out both arms, palm up, and closed them while she pulled them to her chest  
  
"You tell me I'm wrong" she patted her chest  
  
"Then you better prove you're right" she pointed to the audience as she did a hip swivel, balancing on the balls of her feet as they shuffled back and forth  
  
"You're sellin' out souls but ya" head throw as Draco came up behind her  
  
"I care about mine" both hands placed lightly on her chest  
  
"I've got to get stronger" she held out her arms, bent up at the elbows, hands balled into fists in classic muscle bearing position.  
  
"And I won't give up the fight" as she said the last, Draco had picked her up by the waist and threw her backwards over his head. She flew backwards in a nice move to land on her feet. She looked annoyed. Meanwhile Draco picked up the tune, "With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream" he sang as he walked forward and spread out his arms.  
  
Cho had took long strides and came up beside him to interject with her own echo of "Make you wanna scream"  
  
"Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme" Draco continued and threw out an arm to his side. Cho took the opportunity to take hold of it and throw him backwards. Draco made up for it by sliding on his knees halfway across the stage as Cho sang in his place, "You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize" she bent over a little to really sing at the audience.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had gotten up and made himself parallel of Cho while they were a few feet apart. They both sang "Somebody please have mercy" and both sent out their right arm to grab a handful of air and bring the fist back to them  
  
"'Cause I" both hand to chest "just can't" both slashed open handed threw the air to end at their sides, fingertips pointing at the ground "take" both hands outstretched toward the ceiling with their heads back "it" head straight ahead, hands outstretched to their sides, at an angle to the floor.  
  
"Stop pressurin' me" they both sang as they did identical dance movements  
  
"Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Make me wanna scream" As they went into the next part of the chorus they danced towards each other sideways in mimicking movements and ended up beside each other. (Of coarse in classic Jackson moves)  
  
"Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Make me wanna scream" hands ending behind back  
  
"Tired of you tellin'" Draco walked up and pointed at the audience he couldn't see because of the lights "the story your way" head toss back and forth as Cho danced behind him and echoed "story your way"  
  
"It's causin' confusion" he held his head with both his hands and rolled his head around  
  
"You think it's okay, Debbie" spin, that was ended abruptly as Cho came up to grab the back of his shirt and pull him backwards to pick up the tune.  
  
"Keep changin' the rules" foot swivel  
  
"While" hand up to cover her face, palm facing the audience "I keep playin' the game" foot switch as she threw her hands to the sides.  
  
"I can't take it much longer" spin  
  
"I think I might go insane" she threw herself to her knees and hung her head. Her hair swung softly as the music slowed to a flowing beat for a little then she called out "baby!" into her mic as Draco screamed again. "With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream" he walked up around Cho as he said it. She threw her hair back and echoed again, "Make you wanna scream"  
  
"Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme" As he sang it and made a few seductive hip movements Cho had jumped to her feet and one fluid motion and walked over to stand in front of him as she echoed" A schemin' baby" before picking up the lyrics.  
  
"You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie" She sang with feeling  
  
Draco took a step to stand beside her as they both belted out, "Oh father, please have mercy  
  
'Cause I just can't take it" and repeated the move from earlier.  
  
"Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me" but the chorus wasn't the same movements. It was more a complicated mixture of dance movements that kept them competing to shove the other out of the spot light. All the while keeping the famous Jackson moves.  
  
"Stop pressurin' me  
  
Make me wanna scream  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop fuckin' with me  
  
Make me wanna scream" Cho ended up on her knees again and Draco was off to the side, a little behind her on one knee, both hands on the floor and head down in the perfect spot to place shadows on his face. The music softened and a few background noises accompanied the soft rhythm. Cho stretched herself out across the stage in a slow languish movement on her side. Hair covered part of her face as she faced the audience and said in a soft, melodic way, "Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
  
As I turned on the TV this evening  
  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
  
All the injustice"  
  
"All the injustice" Draco repeated and slammed his fists onto the stage floor making a resounding thump that went with the music as it picked up back to it's hard core rhythm. Draco and Cho somehow did flipped backwards to land on their feet at exactly the same moment and began dancing again. It was a very nice move. Draco did a few "Woos!" during the dance sequence and did *the* move. Cho did a few sultry moves herself and during a hip swivel, boob jiggle, chanted "Yeah, yeah". After which Draco came walking up towards the audience and threw a hand in the air and called out "baby!" before he entered the lyrics again.  
  
"With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream"  
  
"Make me wanna scream" Cho answered as she walked up to him and repeated it for a second time as he sang, "Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme"  
  
Then she sang "You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize" as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"Oh brother please have mercy" they called out  
  
"'Cause I just can't take it" and every accented note they shoved each other out of the way to get in front and Cho repeated what Draco said in an off beat sort of way. Then they spun out in opposite directions to do their wonderful synchronized dancing as they sang the chorus six times over. Then with a final scream from Draco the music began to die off and they both, very closely side by side, slowly fell to their knees and slumped forward to end in an illusion that one was holding the other up. The music died off completely and the song was over. It was a very loud song comparably to most that the people in the bar had heard. That was because Draco had donated new speakers for the occasion. It suddenly hit him that he hadn't heard a single sound from the audience the whole time and the lights had kept him from seeing them.  
  
Looking up Draco realized the new speakers had prevented him from hearing a thing since it was a very loud, heavy bass song. His ears were still ringing. But now that the main lights were off, he could see everyone on their feet cheering at the top of their lungs. He nudged Cho and they both got to their feet, did a classy bow and left the stage. Once off stage Cho's excitement could no longer be contained. She practically bounced to their room as Draco followed her with a big smile on his face. Uncle Berny walked by and congratulated them before he had to run off to help with the next set up.  
  
Ron stood nervously at the edge of the stage. He didn't have any special backdrop, it was just a big white screen. A projector was set up above the camera to flash pictures at certain points in the song. Denise had gone through a lot to try and get one and eventually Dean found out and had gotten one along with the stuff for Harry. Ron was grateful, yes. But he was almost disappointed. As if the possibility that if Dean hadn't found out and he hadn't gotten it, he wouldn't have to go out there. He knew better of coarse, Denise would kill him after all their work if he chickened out. Still, with all his singing lessons and hard work to make everything perfect, he was still nervous.  
  
"Ready?" Denise suddenly appeared beside him with a big smile.  
  
"S-sure..." Ron answered and gulped.  
  
"Good!" she said perkily and shoved him hard in the middle of his back, making him stumble onto the stage. Ron caught himself before the audience saw the ungraceful move and walked confidently over to the mic in center stage, pale as a ghost. He had on faded blue jeans, an oversized white T-shirt that had "rock" spelled out in big, black letters on the front. He had on simple black sneakers and a shiny acoustic, brown guitar slung over his shoulder. He had just learned to play it. In fact, he only knew one song, the one he was about to play. The music was going to add more instruments later, but that would be thought the speakers. He had to start it off. Swallowing the knot in his throat he swung the guitar in front of him and got his fingerings right. Testing the cord brought himself some confidence and the audience stopped talking completely as they waited to hear what song he was going to sing. Smoothly he started off the song and some of the crowd called out their approval for the one he chose.  
  
With a smile Ron began sing the first of the lyrics, "Met a girl," the projector threw on a picture on a picture of a tall blonde with a pretentious smirk, "thought she was grand" Ron's voice wasn't the best singing type, kind of scratchy. But it suited the song well.  
  
"fell in love," a picture of a heart flashed before going back to the blonde "found out first hand" he held out the note as the picture changed to Ron (edited into the picture) and the blonde together smiling.  
  
"went well for a week or two" his shadow cast in the middle of the happy couple up on the screen.  
  
"then it all came unglued" he held the note out as the picture changed to the girl flinging Ron away. The music picked up as a drum set was added to the music. Ron began to bob his head lightly to the rhythm of the music. The crowd was starting to get into it as well  
  
"in a trapp trip I can't grip" he shook his head  
  
"never thought I'd be the one who'd slip" pictures of fight scenes and the blonde stealing from Ron while he didn't noticed flashed by in a slow rhythm to the tune  
  
"then I started to realize" a sudden "Woo!" from someone in the audience  
  
"I was living one big lie" he was getting more into the head bob as he went smoothly and almost unemotionally into the chorus.  
  
"She fucking hates me" the crowd started cheering for him then  
  
"trust" Ron screwed his face up a little as he said it  
  
"she fucking hates me" the pictures were now of the blonde laughing evilly and throwing Ron's things out of a made up house  
  
"la la la love" the flash of the heart again  
  
"I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none" there went the bed posts  
  
"and ripped them away" and the sheets  
  
The rhythm started picking up and the music getting more feeling as he went on.  
  
"She was queen for about an hour" a picture of the blonde with a crown on her head and another evil smile. The crowd started calling things out at the girl.  
  
"after that shit got sour" the blonde was now burning the house  
  
"she took all I ever had" Ron shook his head again and the crowd was starting to clap in time to the song  
  
"no sign of guilt" he was picking up volume  
  
"no feeling of bad, no!" The last word he screamed out and started banging his head as the music picked up really loud now.  
  
"In a trapped trip I can't grip" really head bobbin' now  
  
"never thought I'd be the one who'd slip" he yelled into the mic  
  
"then I started to realize" the other guitars had the tune going just fine so he dropped his and grabbed the mic in both hands and really yelled out  
  
"I was living one big lie" and carried nicely into the chorus  
  
"She fucking hates me!" The projector was just flashing colors now, mostly read, a lot of fire really  
  
"trust!" Ron leaned back and yelled it with a lot of force into the mic  
  
"she fucking hates me" he leaned forward and moved his head down to sing underneath the mic  
  
"la la la love" and tilted his head to right  
  
"I tried too hard" stood up straight again  
  
"and she tore my feelings like I had none" head bang  
  
"and ripped them away" he grabbed at the air and ripped it downward as the music blasted and the crowd went nuts. He banged his head to the guitar solo as some girls screamed out "But I love you baby!" Soon the music died down to a softer tune and Ron gripped the mic in both hands as he sang meaningfully into it.  
  
"that's my story, as you see" a picture of Ron was up on the screen with his arms out and shrugging  
  
"learned my lesson" he nodded "and so did she" he jerked his head to the side  
  
"now it's over" he took on a look of heartbreaking pain "and I'm glad" some of the people in the crowd were screaming out "Ya!"  
  
"'cause I'm a fool for all I've said!" he bounced a little as the drums picked back up the beat and volume  
  
"She fucking hates me!" The crowd started banging their head with Ron now  
  
"trust!" again leaning back  
  
"she fucking hates me!" the picture on the screen had changed a lot but no one noticed until it started flashing red with Ron in the middle screaming at the sky  
  
"la la la love" the flash of hearts again  
  
"I tried too hard" the real Ron shook his head and the crowd mocked him as they head banged and danced around enthusiastically  
  
"and she tore my feelings like I had none" he griped his chest where his heart was  
  
"and ripped them away" he pulled at the cloth with a pained look  
  
"la la la la la la la la la love" Ron rocked full out, getting his whole body into it as he over exaggerated the la's with his tongue. Everyone in the crowd was singing with him now.  
  
"Trust!" he leaned back as always  
  
"la la la la la la la la la love  
  
Trust" biggest one he did yet  
  
"and she tore my feelings like I had none" he belted out  
  
"she fucking hates me" he held out the last note as he leaned into the mic and the guitar from he speakers died down. Once over he shot back and dropped the mic, letting it rock back into place. He then picked up his own guitar and nodded his head a little as head played the ending rhythm six times as all the other instruments faded out. His little guitar on stage sounded a lot softer now that all the noise was gone. Even more so with all the noise from the crowd. Once he was done he nodded his head once in a bow and began to walk off stage. Everyone was cheering for him and he felt pretty proud of himself. Halfway off the stage he was plowed over by a rabid fan and had a fight over possession of his guitar. It wasn't really his guitar, it was Denise's. In fact, Denise had to come to the rescue and security escorted the teeth-baring fan out the door. But it didn't bother Uncle Berny any. No refunds after all and it opened up another seat!  
  
With a kiss on the cheek from Denise, Ron went happily to his room to wait for the next act. Hermione, to the surprise of Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny, seemed happier than Ron was at that moment.  
  
"Aren't you nervous about going on?" asked Ginny, wringing her hands together.  
  
Hermione smirked at her. "Don't think about the audience. Think about the look on Ron's face when he sees you." Everyone snickered.  
  
"Ya, he won't have that goofy smile on his face then!" Said Lavender in her best evil voice and playfully elbowed Ginny. Ginny started laughing full out then and Hermione had to stop them before tears came. Can't mess up that make-up after all. With all the girls imagining the shock on people's faces and wishing they could have been there, all thoughts of nervousness went away. After all, Hermione knew very well that they all had this down pat, and only nervousness would mess it up. But that was no longer a problem.  
  
On stage a deep red backdrop was put up and two fancy, wood carved chairs were set at random angles on both ends of the stage. One of those translucent, three part, dressing screens was set up a little to the left of center stage. A black feather boa was draped over it and random make-up containers were scattered to one side of it. Most of the lights than were going to be shown on them were now having red tints laid over them. When everything was ready the light were dropped so it was hard to see the girls go on stage. Harry watched all this with nervous fascination while Snape quieted his girls and sat back for a show. Draco quirked an eyebrow, it ought to be interesting after all. It was worth an eyebrow quirk. Ron wasn't too happy about the feather boa no matter what Hermione had planned. His sister was out there! Too bad Denise was holding him to the chair, he'd have to kill his friend later.  
  
The five minutes were up. The audience was murmuring with excitement. They were a perverted crowd, feather boas are a good thing. Snapping began to come through the speakers in a low rhythmic beat. A spotlight hit Hermione who was center stage by herself hands on the hips, legs spread apart head tilted almost seductively to one side. She wore black garters, three inch deep red high heals, a deep red be-jeweled corset, heavy make-up with slutty red lipstick, a big fake diamond necklace, something to make her hair sparkle, and deep red underwear with a jeweled pair of lips in a kissing motion smack dap in the middle. Seamus "whoop!"ed and was promptly smacked upside the head by Harry. Snape and Draco's eyebrows were escalating towards their hairlines.  
  
" Where's all my soul sistas" She said in a rhythmic way to the snaps, setting the crowd off immediately since they all knew and loved the song.  
  
"Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas" And that set it off as the others started singing  
  
A light tinted red hit Lavender in the chair on the right. She wore hot pink underwear with tons of lace, hot pink bra to match. The only thing else covering her was the glittering tassels that came off of the underwear and covered her up. She sat leaning against the back of the chair, stratling it backwards with her toes balanced on hot pink, and a lot of inch heals. Her hair was in classy curls tied back from her face with tiny pink bows she somehow made look slutty. With hot pink lips she over exaggeratedly sang, "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista" Is it rather obvious to say the crowd was cheering?  
  
The music picked up and Hermione joined in "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista"  
  
The music held a deep melodic beat to it as Lavender suddenly got up, straddling the chair and balancing on it for a little with her left hand. She looked seductively at the audience causing a few catcalls. "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge" she sang in a low soprano by herself. She suddenly spun on her left foot, kicking out her right leg elaborately to spin around and face the crowd with legs apart beside the chair. "Struttin' her stuff on the street" she sang as she slowly sauntered forward. Looking unbelievably graceful with the spikes she was walking on.  
  
"She said," She stopped and looked right at the crowd as if offering herself "'Hello, hey Jo," eyebrow pop "you wanna give it a go?'" she held her arms out to her sides and jiggled with all her might "Oh!" she threw her head up and back "uh huh" hip thrust to either side on each syllable. (Considering this is a PG-13 fic, I can not tell you what was being shouted at Lavender as half the guys in the room were holding up their 5's and 10's.)  
  
A background chorus through the speakers and the crowd also chimed in as Hermione and Lavender sang the chorus along with some seductive moves "Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada" followed by an ascending chord from Lavender of "Hey hey hey!"  
  
"Gichie, Gichie," they both held out their hands, palm up and pulled their fingers in and out in a "come hither" movement "ya ya here" Hermione finished that line up with a low, melodic "here"  
  
"Mocha Chocalata ya ya" major hip movements through that part "oh yea" sang Lavender high, but not too high  
  
"Creole" they swung their hips low "lady Marmalade" as Lavender seductively rose back to her full height, Hermione held out the last note and sang it low, swing down until her butt toughed the floor before stopping and raising back up in one quick movement with a few melodic Oh's.  
  
Together they sang in a very seductive, crowd really gettin' into the song, French "Voulez vous coucher" with some major hip swinging "avec moi" they both placed their hands lightly to their chests with a seductive look "ce soir" they leaned forward as they said it, showing much cleavage. A few guys screamed out "Tonight baby!" as somewhere in the background of the still partially dark stage someone echoed in a low voice "ce soir"  
  
Higher Hermione and Lavender sang "Voulez" standing back up "vous" hand sweeping back over their head coucher avec moi" they backed up with slow steps, one hand out stretched with one finger beckoning. As again, somewhere in the background was a "yea yea yea yea"  
  
Lavender spun and began to hip swingedly walk away as Hermione stepped up and sang "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up" she fluttered her fingertips at her face. Meanwhile Lavender chanted in the background "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista"  
  
"Boy drank all that" Hermione sliced her hand through the air "Magnolia wine" hair flick  
  
"On her satin sheets," she spread her hands fluidly through the air as Lavender straddled the chair again and only half sat down in it "is where he started to freak" Lavender threw her head back suddenly, hair flying and griped the chair back with her hands with all the might. Needless to say that guys were loving it "yeah" Hermione called out turned her head just the right way to have her hair fall in her face. They sang together again  
  
"Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada" as Hermione seductively pulled her fingers through her mass of hair and Lavender did a few graceful chair dancing moves that no normal person should be so good at. "da-da-da" Hermione made the notes sound almost strained as she swung her hips to them  
  
They were both up straight al tall to face the audience and sing "Gouchie, Gouchie," with arms out stretched, hands in fists shaking with all their might as they walked forward "ya ya" they nodded in time together "here" with a sudden jolt they stopped the jiggle and clasped both hands over their hearts "here" Hermione's face looked strained as her hands slid down and guys hooted "ohooh" she nodded her head tensely as her hands slid across her stomach, guys were really screaming "yea yeah" (You saw the video, you imagine the guys)  
  
"Mocha" both with hands balled into fists threw their hands behind their heads and back to make a humping motion as they pulled into their hips on each beat "Choca lata ya ya" nice little hip movements "yea" Lavender sang high and sighing  
  
"Creole lady Marmalade" they both dropped to the floor and ran their hands up their sides from hips to neck as they held out the note full value. 5's and 10's? Hell! 20's and 50's!  
  
" Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir" they swung hair in rhythm, twirled arms in flow and wiggled anything that could wiggle in perfect time. That mysterious voice in the background rapped out "ce soir, what what"  
  
"Voulez vous" twirlhead around from right to left and swing hair wildly "coucher" head back "avec moi" both hands over heart as they fell over backwards to lie on the floor as Hermione held out a melodic "oo". Then the lights cut on them and the mysterious voice was found. On the other chair, on the other side of the stage sat Pavarti. She wasn't straddling the chair like Hermione, but sitting in it facing the crowd (crowd, no longer an audience with the way they were acting), right leg pulled to her, foot resting on the chair bottom, right arm laid over the knee, left arm laid on the back on the chair, left leg steady on the floor for balance. She wore black pumps, and deep make-up that gave the impression of black. Her hair was in some elaborate thing of curls on top of her head and huge sparkly earrings dangled from her ears. The rest of her was covered by a huge white, furry, mink coat that contrasted with the black well. Her left leg was the only think not covered by it other than the long black fingernails that had to be fake. She began her rapping part as Hermione finished out her note.  
  
"yea yea uh  
  
"He come through" her left hand popped a little "with the money and the garter bags" head tilt  
  
"I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh" Her head was really getting into the rapping We independent women," threw her head back a little "some mistake us for whores" as she said that she swung her fight leg out and onto the floor as well, the coat dropped to the side leaving her leg bare to about mid thigh  
  
"I'm sayin', why spend mine" she brought her hands to touch her chest and back out to the crowd "when I can spend yours" she pointed at the crowd with her right hand in a rapper kind of way as her head bobbed from side to side. Lavender sang the last two words from the darkness along with her. A guy yelled out "You can spend all you want of mine baby!"  
  
"Disagree?" she kept going strong "Well that's you" she suddenly got up quickly "and I'm sorry" keeping the coat wrapped around her it fell back over her legs to cover to about the ankles "I'm gonna keep" head bob "playing these cats out like Atari" as she said the last two words, from somewhere Lavender sang the same ones more melodically.  
  
"Wearin' high heal" she stomped her left foot to "high" and right to "heal" and slid down the coat to show bear shoulders as she rapped "shoes get love from the dudes  
  
"4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge" Lavender sang out Moulin Rouge in a sexy, strained way and Hermione joined her to sing a little break in Pavarti's rap as the lights hit then again with  
  
"hey sistas, soul sistas," each break the coat on Pavarti would go lower, yet still showing only skin. This got the guys really happy. "betta get that dough sistas" with that line she swung the coat around her in a quick move and in fluttered to the floor a few feet away. Guys screamed and hooted as Pavarti stood in a black strapless on sorts that was made up of nothing but leather straps. Her black thong matched and well, that was it.  
  
"We drink wine" how she managed to walk so smoothly like that is a mystery "with diamonds in the glass" she held an imaginary wine glass in her right hand and pretended to swirl it.  
  
"by the case" she threw her glass away "the meaning of expensive taste" she stopped and spat out the last two words with a dominatrix force that many guys seemed all to happy to hear. Even the women started screaming "You go girl!"  
  
"if you wanna Gichie, Gichie, ya ya" the "gichie's" were done with some jiggling and the "ya's" were followed by some finger flurries around her "outfit".  
  
"Mocha Chocalate-a" shoulder bobin' "what?" was a shout from Hermione that informed the crowd that the lights were still on her and Lavender. No one knew what they had been doing, the show was on Pavarti at the moment.  
  
"Creole Lady Marmalade" she sang it low as she followed the lines of her "outfit".  
  
"One more time C'mon now" she finished up her rap as the music picked up in a way that said "something big coming." It suddenly hit Ron that the outfits were getting worse and his sister had yet to come on. He had an incredible urge to cover his eyes as a voice did some melodic oo's while everyone else sang  
  
"Marmalade". Hermione was so dead after this.  
  
As the music and notes picked up volume a spotlight hit the dressing screen and a figure's shadow was outlined. She was seemingly rubbing herself down very contentedly as her notes picked up a high soprano volume. Right before her lines the feather boa was ripped off the top of the screen and Ginny Weasly came strutting out with it around her neck and curled through her hands. A piece of tight red, skin tight, shinny cloth wrapped around the back of her neck, snaked around the front on her to cover her breasts, twisted around low in the back, came around to cover in a "x" of cloth her nether regions, went between her legs, and tied in a bow to the section where the cloth had reached down before. Something was on her to make it look wet and shiny. Ron exploded, "It's not an outfit! It's a scarf!" Denise had to sit on him to keep him from running out on stage. In the other room Harry and co. had turned a deep crimson color. Draco and Snape chuckled deeply. Cho snickered.  
  
"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth" she walked out on high read pumps and worked her shoulders in a greatly seductive way. Now, how you have people in a bar willingly waving around full 100-dollar bills, is beyond me. But there were many of them...  
  
"color of cafe au lait" she stopped "alright" she flipped her crinked hair back, causing a great many catcalls  
  
"Made the savage beast inside" she put her hands to her chest and bent her knees while tilting her head back "roar" hair shake "until he cried out!" she lifted her balled hands into the air, bent at the elbows  
  
"More-" bend knees "more-" further "more!" she held it out and almost touched the ground as she rubbed her feather boa across the back of her.  
  
"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5" Hermione belted out, and Ginny added in a melodic "9 to 5". In a collective though of "Oh yeah", the crowd realized the others were still on the stage and began watching the great many sexy poses and sultry dances around the stage.  
  
"Livin' the brave life of lies!" Lavender followed.  
  
"But when he turns off to sleep" hand slicing though the air "memories creep,"  
  
"More-" they all sang as Pavarti rapped in off beat with them "more-" louder "more!" really big and really belted by Ginny.  
  
"Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada" they all chorus "da daeaea yea!" Ginny sang as she had a time with her feather boa, pleasing all the mean in the crowd  
  
"Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here" they all sang again and Ginny held out the "here" as Lavender did a "ooh Lord"  
  
"Mocha Choca lata ya ya" they all did a sultry shoulder bob to "ya ya" as Lavender did a nice little "Oh-oh" and Hermione did a few melodic "ah"s. Pavarti did a few rapping "yea"s to go along in the background and Ginny held out the big notes with a voice to be reckoned with.  
  
"Creole lady Marmalade" they sang the beginning together but Ginny took over the end of it and held it out full force as she dropped to her knees and leaned back. The others came in as she finished out and they all did a few harmonic descending chords.  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir" they sang as the music backed off from it's major blasting "ce soir" Hermione echoed as she swung her hips  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi" "all my sistas yea" Lavender called out as she danced with and in her chair  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir" "ce soir" Ginny echoed and built it up enough to really get into it the next verse the sang together  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi" "C'mon! uh" Pavarti rapped out as she worked her hips in a way that shouldn't have been possible in the "outfit".  
  
The music did a little interlude and Pavarti did a little free-style rapping with "yea"s and "uh"s before rapping out "Ginny" Who took her cue to belt out a melodic "Moulin-Oh-oh-oh"  
  
"Hermione" Pavarti said sharply who answered loudly as she sang "Lady Marmalade!"  
  
"Pavarti" Ginny said and popped her head a little as she said it and Pavarti answered with a clipped "Hey!  
  
Hey!" she swung her hips slowly before quickly and sharply as she rapped out "uh uh uh uh!"  
  
"Lavender" Hermione said and Lavender answered with a little "Oh Oh Ohoooo"  
  
"Rot wailer baby" Pavarti rapped "baby" Hermione strained out  
  
"Moulin Rouge" Lavender rapped sufficiently for her high voice and Ginny belted a little "Moul-oo-oh!"  
  
"Misdemeanor here" Pavarti patted her chest as she said it and everyone belted out as she rapped rhythmically in the background with them "Creole Lady Marmalade!" they held it and flowed with it right into a "Yes-ah!" The "ah" was short and ended the song. They had somehow moved in closer together during the time they sang. A single red tinted light held them all in view as they froze in their final move. Lavender was in her chair, draped over it in an uncomfortable position she made look easy and sexy. Ginny had her legs apart for balance, knees slightly bent, her right arm in the air, head back, and hair gently blowing backwards from the enthusiasm of the crowd. Hermione had ended up on her knees one hand in her hair, the other on her face near her hair. Pavarti was also on the floor, sitting sideways, legs spread across the floor, enough skin exposed to notice the thong, leaned forward, arms supporting her as she showed cleavage and held a steady look on her face of "do what I say, and do it well." There was just enough time for this freeze frame of them to settle permanently in everyone's mind before the light cut and the act was officially over.  
  
Denise was holding an ice pack to Ron's forehead because he had passed out and hit his head on a table. Harry was very pale, Dean was very red, Seamus was very wide-eyes, and Neville was very wet... from drool. (I know what u were thinking! Shame on you!)  
  
As the stage was being cleared, McGonagall stood by and waited for her turn. She was also wondering if anyone would pay much attention after THAT show before her. Suddenly Ron came running up to her, an ice pack held to his head. He stopped, panting a little in front of her. Before he could say a thing she demanded. "Mr. Weasly! What happened?"  
  
Ron gave her a funny look then seemed to remember the ice pack he was holding a shook his head quickly. He stopped abruptly, the fast movement causing him to wince and decided to plow on into why he had suddenly run up to her. "Professor! You can't let Hermione get away with that!" he said indignantly.  
  
"With what?" McGonagall asked confused.  
  
"With doing that to my sister!" Ron cried out in bewildered outrage. He seemed to be having trouble believing no one else saw the horror her did.  
  
"We aren't on school grounds, you know." McGonagall said reasonably. "What ever she cares to do is her business." Ron was about to argue when she cut him off and added, "Like the great amount of profanity in your song."  
  
Ron's mouth clicked shut as he had nothing else to say to that. But, his irrational mind wouldn't let him shut up. "But did you see what she was wearing!" he choked out at last, still mostly in shock.  
  
McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over so she was face to face with him. "Ron dear," she said soothingly to get his attention. When she was sure he was listening she finished, "Get over it."  
  
Ron just spluttered at her as McGonagall went to move out onto the stage as the lights dropped. Denise came up behind him and punched him back into their room. Once he was in there and seated again, he realized McGonagall had been taller than usual. But he hadn't noticed why. But by the time he thought this, the show was beginning.  
  
A soft guitar part played the beginning of the tune. The crowd clapped their favor. Mainly the older people since they knew the song better. A blue tinted spotlight hit McGonagall mid-stage. She wore all white. Long sleeves that clung to her skin and made her arms look rather small sparkled with some material unseen, but shimmered blue in the spotlight. The sleeves dipped at the top to show most of her shoulders. The top part of the dress had a V-neck with more shiny material edging it. To the waist the material was form fitting, yet lose. Clusters of clear, shiny beads flared out at random points and glimmered wildly. From the waist down was a skirt that had edges creased into the mass of material to make it flow nicely and had tiny sparkles on them right down to the bottom, which was seamed with the shiny material. Her shoes were a net of shiny criss- crosses around her feet with a three-inch spike at the back of her foot. It took a lot of grace just to stand in those tooth picks and she'd been walking in them already! Well, to finish off the ensemble, her hair was down - shock to everybody - in a fish tail braid that reached her waist. The fact that it was gray just made it look even better because of the large quantity of glitter in her hair. A sailor hat sat at an angle on top of her head, and already shined on it's own - no sparkles needed.  
  
She held a mic down to her side in one hand a walked forward a little. This showed off her good balance and that the dress wasn't a dress. It was actually pants with rather large legs. All in all, the outfit looked pretty nice on her. The guitar melody played shortly twice. Then she stopped, raised her mic and sang softly in a very pretty voice,  
  
"If I could turn back time" the guitar made a little "dun-dun" there as the crowd cheered for the choice of song.  
  
"If I could find a way" another "dun-dun"  
  
"I'd take back those words that have hurt you  
  
And you'd stay" slight pause and the se went into the lyrics with more force and feeling behind her words.  
  
"I don't know why I did the things I did" She walked around the stage flowingly and the spot followed her.  
  
"I don't know why" she stopped in front of a guy in the crowd near the stage and leaned bent down some at him "I said the things I said" she shook her head and looked a little sorrowful before standing up straight and moving the opposite direction as she sang  
  
"Pride's like a knife," and then stopped in front of someone else "it can cut deep inside" another small head shake.  
  
"Words are like weapons," she stood up slowly as she went up higher in the words she sang "they wound sometimes" she nodded her head along with the words as they went deeper. The guitar did three booms of sound and the audience cheered.  
  
"I didn't really mean to hurt you" she raised up her free left hand and sang full out at the audience. The guitar did three more booms and she sang  
  
"I didn't wanna see you go" slice of the hand down to her side and she moved right into the next line as she brought out a lot of feeling in it  
  
"I know I made you cry!" she clenched her fist  
  
"But baby  
  
If I could turn back time" she was moving her body the slightest bit up and down as she sang  
  
"If I could find a way" a little hip bob back and forth  
  
"I'd take back those words that have hurt you" she looked around the crowd and sang this out at them and they were really getting into it.  
  
"And you'd stay" she held it out a little. The guitar part back of the slightest bit before blasting out again as she sand on with the chorus  
  
"If I could reach the stars" as she sang this, she lifted her hand upward and looked at the ceiling  
  
"I'd give them" she clenched her fist and looked back suddenly at the crowd "all to you" she stretched out her hand and opened it as if giving them something  
  
"Then you'd love me," she clenched her fist and brought her hand back to her "love me" a little louder  
  
"Like" almost a belting note, but it's not the climax yet "you used to do" she softened her voice as she sang the rest and then the guitar followed back down to the soft level from the beginning.  
  
"If I could turn back" she sang softly looking at the floor before suddenly looking back up and sang strongly,  
  
"My world was shattered," she patted her chest "I was torn apart" she sang with so much feeling the crowd started calling out things like "I'm here for you!"  
  
"Like somebody took a knife" her hand clenched on an imaginary knife.  
  
"And drove it deep in my heart" she sang the words stretched out and low as she pushed the imaginary knife into her heart.  
  
"When you walked out that door" she raised a hand, palm down, and half pointed it at the far side of the bar, pretending to point at a door.  
  
"I swore that I didn't care" she put her hand back to her side suddenly and turned her head down to look at the floor to her left.  
  
"But I lost every thing darling then and there "as she sang this she slowly looked back up with pain filled eyes. The guitar did the three blaring chords again  
  
"Too strong to tell you I was sorry" she put a hand, palm flat, on her chest as she sang the last few words  
  
"Too proud to tell you I was wrong" she threw her hand down again as she led into the next part strongly  
  
"I know that I was blind," every word was stressed and she bent her knees a little at every word "and darling  
  
If I could turn" head shake to the left "back" right "time" left and back to the center on the guitar's "dun-dun"  
  
"If I could find a way" she sang full into the mic and closed her eyes  
  
"I'd take back" she opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at the crowd "those words that have hurt you" she pointed at them all  
  
"And you'd stay" she clenched her hand into a fist and brought it back to her as she sang it  
  
"If I could reach the stars" palm facing her, she pointed her fingers up and let her arm pulse with the beat toward the audience and back along with her other shoulder.  
  
"I'd give them all to you" putting her hand palm up and close to her on the right, she slowly brought it out and around back to her left.  
  
"Then you'd love me," stomp of the foot "love me" little louder, little harder stomp  
  
"Like you used to do" she gained some vibrato on the last note as she held it out. As she music softened she called out a heart wrenching, yet in tune "Ahhhh!" loudly. It rivaled Draco.  
  
The music played softly for a little before she sang moderately soft and with much feeling "If I could turn back time." Some of the older women in the audience that were really getting into the song echoed her.  
  
"If I could" slight pause, "turn back time" The women echoed nicely again.  
  
"If I could turn back time!" She belted and leaned back a little for emphasis. "oh!" the music began to pick up again, "Baby!" she held out.  
  
The guitar picked up a few syncopated chords and then broke out into a solo broken by McGonagall as she still sang with great feeling, though a little softer. "I didn't really mean to hurt you" the guitar solo finished and it struck the three chords again.  
  
"I didn't wanna see you go" quickly followed by a rising volume of  
  
"I know I made you cry  
  
But oh!  
  
If I could turn back time" most all the women were singing with her now, making this nice harmony effect.  
  
"If I could find a way" she was jamin' up on stage, getting her whole body into the beat, very fluently. Must be the feline in her.  
  
"I'd take back those words that have hurt you" she put more emphasis on "hurt" this time  
  
"If I could reach the stars" she brought the chorus up into a higher key as she sang that part. The women in the crowd seemed to see in coming and adapter just fine to it.  
  
"I'd give them all to you" she pointed at the crowd again  
  
"Then you'd love me," she put the hand to her chest and leaned forward some "love me" more  
  
"Like" as she belted that note she leaned back before standing straight again and shaking her head as she finish "you used to do" she held out the word "do" and put popped the note three times  
  
"If I could turn back time!" she held out the word "time" as the women sang on "Turn back time!"  
  
"If I could find a way!" she held out "way" as the women sang "Find a way!"  
  
The music died down and the crowd smoothly went from singing to cheering as McGonagall hummed the last of the tune as it died off.  
  
With a big smile and a bow she walked confidently off the stage while tossing the sailor hat into the crowd (who pounced on it like a pack of dogs), the spotlight followed her until she was gone, then cut off. The crowd cheered and hummed the tune for a long while before finally settling down to wait for the next act.  
  
Now, the lights were off so no one could see who went on and off stage. Still, men with alcohol in their system seem to have a homing signal for scantily clad women. Therefore it comes as no surprise that men were hooting and cat calling the stage while pressing forward to get a better look before the lights even came up. People started counting down to when Snape's song was about to start. Rumor was spreading like wildfire about the women that had been all over Snape in the last performance and everyone was looking forward to a good raunchy show. Finally the music came on - in two big blasting cords to start off the guitar lead in. Five high beam stream lights flashed across the stage showing sparsely clothed women spread across the stage. As two more chord blast came from the guitar, the stage lights came on in red tones. Ten women were dancing around very naughtily on stage to the guitar music. Two poles were set up mid way between center stage on left and right stage. The women were making great use of these metal poles, much to the men's enjoyment.  
  
"I thought this was Snape's turn." Neville said, utterly confused.  
  
"Oh, it is." Harry said blandly with a disturbed look on his face. No one needed to see this sort of thing from their Professors.  
  
The music suddenly backed off some, enough that now one could hear the screaming approval of the crowd for song and otherwise. The lyrics were coming up fast, and Snape was still unseen. Suddenly, a figure on the left swung around the top of that side's respective pole. Wrapping his legs around it, he stopped his flying descent about halfway and hung there, a mic in one hand, while his left hung on to the pole. The left side women gathered around him, reaching for him and dancing around him. It was none other than Snape up there. He wore tight black leather pants, calf high black leather boots sewed in red that laced up with red leather. His shirt was red sheer with a waist length black leather vest studded in metal where the stitching should have been. A black cowboy hat sat on his head with the rim studded in metal like the vest and sash of red tied in the middle. His pale body showed threw the dark shirt in beautiful contrast, giving the women a great view.  
  
With a wicked grin he held his mic to his mouth as he hung his body out to the side of the pole and sang,  
  
"It's a hot night," still amazing how well he sang tenor though his talking voice betrayed him as lower, "the natives are restless" he gave a significant glance down at the women by his feet  
  
"We're sweating by the light of the moon" he held out the last note a little  
  
"There's a voodoo mojo" he bobbed his head to the side and back a little to the beat "brewing at the go-go  
  
That could knock a witch off her broom" he dropped down just then and two women fell back in a fake faint as he smoothly went on to the next line  
  
"We slither on in" he "slithered" a hand up one of the women's sides as he walked forward "and shed our skin" he racked the hand away and took great strides to center stage where his mic stand was.  
  
"Make our way into the bump and the grind" he stretched the last note and shook his body lowed as he sang it as the two girls gathered around him to "bump and grind"  
  
"I'm passing by," he look at the girl on his right "she gives me the eye" he stroked her face as he finished putting the mic in it's stand  
  
"So I stop!" he put a lot on emphasis on that last word and everything paused for a moment, including the eight women a little ways behind him "to give her a light" he said huskily close to the mic, now looking at the crowd.  
  
With a big breath he started to sing out "na na na" in a little melody as the girls picked up their dancing pace again and then he called out "alright!" and put his right hand in the air. As if it was a signal, all the men shouted "One wild night!" and Snape brought his arm back down to sing "blinded by the moonlight"  
  
"One wild night" the men called again as Snape punched the air at them in another signal before singing "24 hours of midnight"  
  
He pointed to them and turned his head to the left as they called "One wild night" Turning back toward the mic he sang on "I stepped into the twilight zone" he started caressing the mic  
  
"And she left my heart with vertigo"  
  
With a deep breath he pumped his chest with each syllable as the men sang with him and the women on stage beside him ran fingers through their hair "One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night" by the time he hit the word night he was leaning forward enough to tip the mic back. He came up as the guitar picked up its old rhythm.  
  
"Havin' as" a slight pause as the eight women in the back took that break to use. Half went down in pose as half went up, every other one. Needless to say, the men cheered "much fun as you can in your clothes" the crowd screamed to that one  
  
"Margarita had me feelin' alright" he held the last note out some as he leaned back some and danced up into the mic  
  
"It just might be" as he sang it some of the guys did too "I found religion" they sang that with him to as he straightened back up and pulled one of the girls to him.  
  
"I've been on my knees" Both girls dropped to their knees "for half of the night" the crowd was clapping rhythm now (how amateur)  
  
"I'm" he strained that note and screwed up his face as he did it, though somehow making it look sexy  
  
"rolling the bones with Jimmy 'no dice" he shot his hand out like shooting dice  
  
"Gonna take him for a couple weeks' pay" he nodded and smiled that sexy evil smile  
  
"Man," again the sexy strain "if you lose this roll I take your girlfriend home" he snapped at one of the girls who grinned and licked her top lip seductively at him  
  
"So I stopped" he turned his head back quickly to the audience as all the girls stopped again for the slight pause.  
  
Then he said quickly "But you're not gonna believe who comes walking out"  
  
"One wild night!" the men didn't need signals now "blinded by the moonlight" Snape caressed the sides of the mic with the tips of his fingers  
  
"One wild night!" the men called and suddenly a ton of water spilled down on the eight women behind Snape "24 hours of midnight" Snape sang on unfazed  
  
"One wild night!" the men sang with renewed vigor "I stepped into the twilight zone" he griped the mic two handed on it's stand and pressed his face close to it with a heated look  
  
"And she left my heart with vertigo" one hand had slipped down to cover his heart as he sang that line and the two women beside him ran hands over him  
  
"One wild night!" the men sang now with raised hands and pounded the air on each syllable "hey, c'est la vie" he swung his head from side to side almost elegantly  
  
"One wild night!" the women were getting into it now "welcome to the party" the water began to flood around the stage and it washed around his feet  
  
"One wild night!" he kicked some of the water that was under his feet, sending it splashing into the crowd  
  
"life is for the living so" he put his arms around the two women's waists at his sides  
  
"You gotta live it up, come on let's go" leaning in he sang on fluidly, getting deeper as he went  
  
"One wild, one wild, one wild, on wild night"  
  
A guitar went off into a solo as Snape backed up a little from the mic let the women dance around him. One got on her knees, taking some of the water and viciously splashing it around - on her, on the other girl, on Snape, in the crowd - and doing so in synchronization to the guitar solo. Then Snape suddenly threw off the girls, grabbed the mic and while bobbing his head some sang his "na na na" melody along with the guitar. The second time around a few guys from the crowd had picked it up and sang with him as Snape got into some hip action. The third time through the melody most everyone that wasn't cheering or holding up their twenties and screaming at the women had joined in to the melody as Snape danced around some, dragging the mic stand with him and making it look good. By the third round the guitar dropped and everyone sang two sharp "na"s before a slight pause. Then Snape shot his hand in the air and the men sang  
  
"One wild night!" which was followed by a loud "pop" as a ton of glitter fell over the stage in massive sheets "blinded by the moonlight" Snape sung on into his mic  
  
"One wild night!" everyone sang with vigor "24 hours of midnight" Snape was getting into it, moving around, mostly forward, and making his mic stand swivel and spin around to it's limit as he kicked his feet occasionally to send a spray of water and glitter into the crowd  
  
"One wild night!" "I stepped into the twilight zone" left hand on the mic, right hand about mid stand as he walked forward, making the mic slid behind him to his left  
  
"And she left my heart with vertigo" he was almost completely bent over by them. How he kept the stand from flying out to the side, or snapping in two was beyond anyone  
  
"One wild night!" the crowd belted out as Snape took two long steps back and brought the stand swinging up and around to stop in front of him "hey, c'est la vie"  
  
"One wild night!" he spun the stand around 360 into his other hand "welcome to the party" he pulled it closer the whole time  
  
"One wild night!" he picked it up and set it down hard and flat stably back on the ground "life is for the living so" he tilted his head some to the right as his left hand caressed down the side of the stand  
  
"You gotta live it up," he stood up straight hands not touching the mic for once "come on let's go" his hands were held out in front of him, palms up, all fingers bending towards him in a beckoning motion Every word he fluidly swayed his body from one side the next as he sang "One wild, one wild, one wild, one..." he tapered off as the crowd shouted and cut him off singing "One wild night!" Snape took a firm grip on the mic stand with both hands and sang a loud, long, melodic "yeah!" the guitar took off in another solo as the glitter covered girls danced like no tomorrow all over the stage. "One wild night!" the crowd sang out over the solo and Snape sand out another loud, strained sounding, melodic note this time in the from of "Oh!" He caressed his mic as the two women at his sides did a very sexy routine.  
  
He followed up his "oh" to "One wild night!" as the crowd sang that with him  
  
"One wild night!" the crowd sang as they jammed to the song "blinded by the moonlight" he held up his hands, palms facing the crowd, in front of his eyes while he sang it  
  
"One wild night!" "24 hours of midnight" as he sang that he brought his hands above his head, stretching just right and caused his muscles to push against the fabric of his shirt. The women went nuts, leaving only the men to sing  
  
"One wild night!" he dropped his hands down again to his mic and ran nimble fingers all over the top the stand and the mic while singing "I stepped into to twilight zone" he spread his arms wild as the women swayed around him.  
  
As he sang the words lower and lower the women danced down to the ground with him and the crowd sang along "One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night" once he hit the word "night" he made a fist with his right hand and sliced it through the air and all the lights were cut on stage. The abruptness of the cut of left quite a few people blinking stars from their eyes. All the glitter had just added to the extreme brightness of the stage and suddenly it was the dim overhead lighting once more. None the less, the crowd screamed and cheered their approval, hooted and hollered, whistled and cat called, sighed and kissed at the stage, clapped and approved.  
  
"Harry," Neville started. Harry turned around to find him very pale. "How can you-? What was-? Was that-? How am I-?" he gulped and took Seamus's advice to just shut up.  
  
Harry sighed. "It's okay Neville. You can make it threw the next potion class." Neville gave him a look of utter astonishment that he could even suggest that this was possible. Harry shook his head and said, "Come on, we're next."  
  
The amount of glitter on stage was far too much to simply sweep off, especially under five minutes if Harry was going to set up in time. Instead he used the glitter to his advantage and simply told the set up crew to add more glitter and make a very unique floor covering. This was done, things were set up, and Harry was ready to go.  
  
"Good luck Harry!" Seamus, Dean, and Neville all told him as they patted him on the back right before he went out. Harry smiled nervously at them all and strode out onto the blacked out stage.  
  
The lights came up before Harry's song began (innovative!) and were bright white instead of tinted. He stood center stage (as usual) dressed in nothing but tight fitting pants made of some funky silver material, though not as snifty as Draco's material. Every piece of firm, exposed skin was covered in oil to make him gleam. "Oh the Quiddich does wonders!" all the women thought, that is, if they knew what Quiddich was... Well, behind him a large silver backdrop gleamed against the light. Tall, short, fancy, intricate, and simple clocks all of either silver or metal were set randomly around the stage. Silver streamers sparkled in great numbers all over the stage. Strobe lights were set around the front of the stage and back on the ground, pointing up to give an interesting effect that added with the lights that were already on the stage. The mic stand Harry was in front of was even silver, to match the decor. This had to be special ordered since Uncle Berny only had normal stands of various heights. Everyone took this in for the few seconds that there was before the song began. A guitar note rose in volume out of nowhere and became very loud before it cut off to a quiet melody. The drums suddenly picked up the beat leading into the lyrics quickly. Harry started singing in his voice half between tenor and bass causing the crowd to cheer.  
  
"Well I don't" Harry laid his fingertips lightly on top of the mic as his lips over-stretched the words he sang "want to see you waiting" he brushed his fingers down the side of the mic slowly  
  
"I've already gone too far away" he shook his head gently as the guitar played softly during the slight pause in his lyrics while Harry let his arms drop down to either side of the mic stand about half way down  
  
"I still can't keep" he brushed his finger tips up the side of the stand lightly, causing his muscles to flex slightly "the day from ending" he made sure his eyes showed as much emotion as possible  
  
"No more messed up" once at the top of the stand he smoothly swirled his hands around to cup to mic in them "reasons for me to stay" as he held out the last note the music rose in volume and intensity until he blasted out into the chorus  
  
"Well this is not" he pulsed forward to the strong guitar chord, opening his mouth wide to get more sound out of it "for real  
  
Afraid" again he pulse forward and back to his original position "to feel  
  
I just hit" pulse "the floor  
  
Don't ask" pulse "for more  
  
I'm wasting" he leaned back to emphasize the stress in the note "my time" and stood back up  
  
"I'm wasting my time" and again  
  
"You can't stop" pulse "the feeling  
  
And there is" pulse "no reason  
  
Let's make" pulse "the call  
  
And take" pulse "it all again" he held it out as the drum beat a loud rhythm and leaned back some, holding the mic close to his mouth  
  
"Woah" he shook his head and raised his eyebrows in emotional sorrow as he stood up straight again  
  
"again" he held out the note again and bent his head forward letting his hair fall over his face. The music slowed back down to the gentle flow of the starting lyrics.  
  
"Months went by" he slowly lifted his head up at an angle so that he looked through his bands at the crowd "with us pretending" he tilted his head slightly to the left causing women to sigh and some to call out a few choice phrases  
  
"When did our light turn from green to red" as he lifted his head up enough that his bangs fell back to lifted up his right arm and the women watched the nicely flexing abs.  
  
"I took a chance" he took his outstretched hand and placed it on his chest "and left you standing" then transferred the hand back to the mic  
  
"Lost the will" he shook his head "to do this once again" as his voice rose, so did the music and the drums again picked up the beat  
  
"Well this is not for real" again he pulse at the same spots as before, but this time he moved around more, getting into the beat and carrying the mic with him  
  
"Afraid to feel" he leaned down to his right  
  
"I just hit" he pulsed up to bring him standing again "the floor" he walked a little left  
  
"Don't ask" he pulsed down to his left side "for more  
  
I'm wasting" without standing up, he leaned back and kept the mic close to his mouth as it stretched wide to get a big sound "my time" he threw himself forward again, flexing all that straining muscle and throwing around that lovely bunch of hair  
  
"I'm wasting" this time he straightened his knees but stayed bent over "my time" he stood up and leaned back  
  
"You can't" he shook his head slightly "stop" pulse forward "the feeling" he set the mic back down on solid ground  
  
"And there is" he bent his knees and tilted his head back to sing at the under side of the mic as a pulse "no reason" he stood up straight again  
  
"Let's make" taking hold of the mic with his right hand he threw the mic left, half way to the ground at the pulse "the call" up  
  
"And take" mirror image of the last move on the other side now "it all" up  
  
"I'm wasting" he bent his knees down "my time" he leaned back and brought the mic with him  
  
"I'm wasting" with a very smooth move the swung the mic around to his right side, so the stand was under his arm and both hand held onto the mic "my time" he fell to his knees "again" he held out the note as he bent forward, hair falling into his face  
  
"Woah" he leaned back some, almost looking like he was going to sit up before singing "again" and holding that out while bending down again and tilting his head to the right. A guitar solo took off then as Harry twirled the mic around in front out him to his other side. As he continued twirling it around behind him he slowly stood. With all the twirling, it kicked up a lot of glitter that just added to the effect. But some glitter got on Harry, so now he was shiny AND sparkly. What more could the women ask for? As the mic came back to the front he let it swing around his hand before letting it settle back on the ground. All this required a lot of tense muscle to pull off. Not that the ladies minded. They called out at him and cheered him on and made fake sighs. Though none were much heard over the very loud guitar solo. The new sound system was really living up to it's worth. As the guitar solo slowed down and quieted Harry pressed up against the mic closed his hands over the top of it gently, letting some heavy clumps of bangs fall across his face again.  
  
"I see you waiting" he held out the last note as he tilted his head and looked at the crowd sorrowfully as a woman screamed "I'll wait forever for you baby!"  
  
"Lonesome, lonely" As he sang the first word, he strained it and made it sound very sexy  
  
"I see you waiting" he held it out and leaned forward some, pressing the mic stand again.  
  
"I se you waiting" this time as he held it out he raised his volume along with the guitar and the drums began to pound out a beat, louder and louder until it burst out into the chorus again.  
  
"Well this is not" with a two handed grip on the mic he pulsed by leaning his upper body back and moving nothing other than the mic stand "for real" he barely stood up  
  
"Afraid" pulse back again like he did before, (too the ripples...) "to feel" he came up some from the strain of leaning back, but didn't stand up  
  
"I just hit" he leaned back and fell to his knees again, adding to the glitter on his pants that was already there "the floor" he still didn't sit up  
  
"Don't" shook his head slightly "ask" pulse even further backwards as his mouth stretched across the words to their lip's fullest extent "for more" he kept shaking his head. How he kept the mic from sliding, no one knew, but the women loved to see the taunt muscle it took to pull it off  
  
"I'm wasting" he pulled back further, his hair almost touching the ground "my time" on each word he over stressed it and bent his stomach in to emphasize. The women had fifty-dollar bills too!  
  
"I'm wasting" his hair did touch the ground then "my time" again the stomach thing. Cho was beginning to feel bad about blowing him off these past years  
  
"You can't stop" he sat up on that pulse "the feeling" he shook his head  
  
"And there is" suddenly he was on his feet, knees bent in a very smooth move. The crowd cheered "no reason" as he stood he walked forward to put the stand on it's base  
  
"Let's make" in a two handed grip he leaned forward "the call" stood straight  
  
"And take" lean back "it all" stood straight  
  
"I'm wasting" he pressed close to the mic "my time" again that sexy stress as he sang it loud  
  
"I'm wasting" on each syllable of the second word he bent his knees a little "my-oh-" he smoothly sang a transition into the next line  
  
"Well this is not" he pressed his body close to the mic "for real" lean back some  
  
"Afraid" suddenly he pushed forward, leaning toward the crowd with the stand still molded to him "to feel" he shook his head  
  
"I just hit" in a quick move he slammed the mic stand on the floor, upright, right on the pulse "the floor" he laid his hands gently around the sides of the mic  
  
"Don't ask" he sliced his right hand through the air for a pulse "for more" he shook his head  
  
"I'm wasting" the sexy strain as he brought his right hand to his chest "my time" he patted his chest  
  
"I'm wasting" he leaned forward and raised his body up to sing on top of the mic "my time" he stood straight again as his hand cupped the mic again  
  
"You can't stop" he tightened his grip on the mic and pulsed forward some, making the stand tip just a little  
  
"the feeling" he didn't stand up, just shook his head  
  
"And there is" pulse forward more with more sexy strain "no reason" still didn't get up  
  
"Let's make" pulse forward more, his bangs falling into his face "the call" he started singing under the mic again  
  
"And take" he stood enough to sing into the front of the mic again and pressed forward more, his chest once again hitting the stand "it all" he started to back off of the intensity he'd been singing  
  
"Again" he held out the note and bent forward slowly a little more  
  
"Woah-oh" as he held that out and the background music died off he took a few steps back to put the mic stand level again "again" he held it out with his hands losely griping the mic, bangs in his eyes, head tilted slightly to the right. As the guitar took over it's quiet tune and played it a few times Harry dropped his head to the side of the mic, still gripping it, and let his hair cover most all of his face. The guitar finished the tune and the lights slowly died. As the ringing in Harry's ears died away (he was right by the loud guitar speakers and all) he began to hear the screams, cheers, praise, and cat calls being called at him. Once the stage was black again he allowed himself to smile, stand up, and walk off stage.  
  
"Brilliant Harry!" said Seamus enthusiastically and clapped him on the back as they headed toward Harry's dressing room with the others.  
  
"Hey Hermione," started off Ginny hesitantly. But Hermione knew what she was going to ask.  
  
"I don't care who he dates, but you'll have to fight of the rest of them." Lavender and Pavarti grinned evilly. They knew who "the rest of them" were and planned to get to Harry first. Ginny had a lot of work ahead of her. Especially if Cho was in on this race as well.  
  
Five minutes and everyone was supposed to be called back out to the stage. Unfortunately, with all the glitter it took ten minutes to clear the stage. Most of the people sweeping started sending big clumps of it into the crowd. Nobody minded much, they thought it was funny. Then again, most of them were drunk. Ah well, they could still vote!  
  
All the performers were finally brought out onto the stage. Draco was put on stage left with Cho and given a large, square, piece of white cardboard with a big number one on it. Ron stood beside them, heading toward stage right and was given a piece of cardboard just like Draco's, but with a two. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti stood by Ron with a three. McGonagall by them with a four, Snape by her with a five, and Harry by him with a six. They were all set. Now it was time for the crowd to vote.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Now it's time for you to vote! Tell me which one you liked the best and later I'll either get the idea for a third chap (which I dunno yet but I have some great ideas for new people) or I'll simply post who won. Or I'll post it and then later get a wild hair and write it in again. Well, I'll keep a tally up and ask some people I know first to start the voting. Review and tell me soon plz! 


End file.
